KRISTAL
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Baginya, bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya bagai telah menemukan sebuah kristal dari surga. - "Akashi Seijuurou, tidakkah kau sadar? Kristalmu adalah seorang pelacur."
1. Helai Dasar - Rona

_Baginya, itu lebih dari sekadar tarian._

 _Kilau mentari adalah tubuhnya. Awan indah seputih kulitnya._

 _Lembar demi lembar helai pakaian mencium tanah, melepas penghalang bagi paras seindah dewi bulan._

 _Mereka yang ada hanya benalu, menghisap keindahan dari Sang Dewi._

 _Dan, hanya ia yang bisa melihat._

 _Seolah-olah, tarian surga itu untuknya. Miliknya._

 _Tiang besi menjulang tinggi, telapak sehalus teratai dengan anggun memanjatnya. Irama merdu di mata, ritme yang indah di jiwa._

 _Kursi megah yang ia duduki, meja mewah yang ia tumpangi, cangkir emas ini hanyalah debu semata._

 _Sebab dari atas ini, tertelan hiruk pikuk kota klasik, malaikat telah turun dari langit. Dengan untaian helai sebiru angkasa, iris angkuh yang teduh menghisap masa._

 _Untuk kali pertama setelah menecap kepahitan dunia, Akashi jatuh cinta. Pada sosok biru indah sejernih kristal surga._

 **Fellycia Azzahra** present

KRISTAL

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

AU, adult, hurt/comfort, drama, romance


	2. Chapter 1

KRISTAL

Present by **Fellycia Azzahra**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

AU, adult, hurt/comfort, drama, romance

 **Bab 1**

Telah begitu lama, ia merasa hidupnya kehilangan separuh nyawa. Kilau dunia memudar, berganti dengan rona hitam putih yang membutakan mata.

Bagai burung dalam sangkar. Ia merasakan kaki-kakinya melangkah tiada bebas. Terkekang, diikat oleh rantai ketamakan dunia.

Pria tua itu dengan tidak berperasaan begitu ingin mengukir takdir putranya sendiri. Demi itu Akashi memiliki kuasa menolak, namun tetap merasa tiada guna. Begitu banyak cara untuk memberontak, akan tetapi nalurinya tidak berkata sama.

Sebab ia memiliki tujuan. Hidupnya, hanya berjalan pada satu arah.

Ketika beranjak dari tidur, sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali hadir. Telapak kaki mencium pijakan dingin, hidung yang mencecap bau dunia begitu amis, seakan tiada lagi tempat nyaman sepanjang semesta ini. Itu yang selalu terjadi. Selama puluhan tahun. Tetap tidak berubah.

Akashi bergeming menyaksikan bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Rona wajah sarat akan kelelahan mendalam, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang sangat bugar.

Orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu. Dalam pantulan pria paling sempurna itu, tertanam sakit hati yang hampir melumpuhkan jiwanya. Adalah takdir yang tidak membiarkan ia lepas dari belenggu, terus mengekang dalam jeratan tanpa akhir.

Semua adalah paksaan, siksaan, tidak ada lagi tempat sejuk untuk menghidup udara bebas. Bahkan ketika akhirnya kebahagiaan itu ada, seolah-olah seluruh semesta kompak menjauhkannya.

Fajar belum menjemput. Namun ia sudah bisa merasakan pergantian hari. Ini adalah tahun ke dua puluh limanya.

Lebih dari separuh nyawa, Kristal telah hilang dari hidupnya.

...

Alarm hanyalah hiasan semata, tiada guna. Sebab Akashi selalu terjaga tepat tiga jam sebelum benda kecil itu berbunyi.

Atau lebih tepat, Akashi tidak pernah tertidur dengan baik. Beberapa jam sudah cukup untuk mengistirahatkan mesin tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah tidur terlampau lama.

Jendela kaca besar menghadirkan angkasa kelam tanpa taburan bintang, menambah suram ruangan besar minim cahaya. Menyibakkan selimut demi menyesap kedinginan yang menusuk, seakan-akan tubuh ini telah lebih dulu membeku. Bukan sebab angin malam, melainkan sesuatu dari dalam hatinya.

Akashi turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyalakan laptop. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, Akashi rutin memeriksa data-data perusahaan pada aktivitas bisnis kemarin. Hanya sekadar mengisi waktu luang sebelum pagi menjelang.

Akashi mendapati beberapa _E-mail_ dalam kotak surelnya. Semua berisi jadwal perjumpaan dengan kolega-kolega bisnis perusahaan. Surat-surat itu diperiksa, beberapa dikirim oleh sekretaris pribadinya

Mulai esok dan seminggu kedepan Akashi akan disibukkan oleh berbagai macam rapat. Sebagai _CEO_ grup perusahaan besar keluarga, ia adalah orang paling utama untuk hadir di rapat itu.

Akashi melirik angka-angka pada kertas kalender, bulan ini akan segera usai. Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan waktu untuk mencari Kristalnya.

Suara ketikan jejarinya mengisi seluruh sisi ruang kamar yang luas. Begitu sepi dan tenang. Sebab di luar sana, puluhan pelayan sangat berhati-hati menimbulkan suara. Dari sini, Akashi dapat mendengar _maid-maid_ itu berdesis kepada sesama agar sedikit lebih tenang, demi menjaga waktu istirahat tuannya.

Ia selesai memeriksa data perusahaan. Jarum pendek beker telah bergeser dua angka. Akashi harus segera memastikan sesuatu. Untuk itu Akashi beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

Di ujung sana sepasang daun pintu biru gelap dan licin, berdiri dengan begitu gagah. Melindungi sesiapapun yang berada di dalam sini. Akashi memeriksa anak kuncinya, tidak bisa terbuka. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Terkunci."

Akashi tidak pernah absen mengunci pintu kamar setiap hari. Sebab di rumah ini, kerap terjadi hal yang tidak disangka-sangka. Paling sering menimpa kamar tidurnya.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah beker itu berbunyi, sebuah suara mengganggu akan mengusik kesunyian ini. Berulang-ulang, serupa bom halusinasi yang tidak kunjung meledak namun meracuni perlahan-lahan.

Tunangannya akan datang berkunjung. Entah itu kapan, Akashi tidak pernah bisa menebak. Yang jelas harus diantisipasi sebelum terlambat.

Tunangannya mengelola sebuah bisnis di New York, dan akan pulang ke Jepang jika sedang lengang. Tempat pertama yang akan dikunjunginya adalan rumah ini. Akashi tidak pernah bisa mencegah, sebab ayahnya akan selalu turun tangan.

Beker itu berdering tepat pada angka lima. Akashi meninggalkan tempat, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara di luar sana, puluhan anak tangga emas melengkung indah tengah dijejaki oleh sepasang tungkai jenjang. Sepatu hak merah marun menyala dalam kulit seputih kertas, gaun mewah potongan rendah terbelai angin dingin malam. Pada sebuah dinding marmer, terpantul siluet tubuh gadis berperawakan tinggi, langsing, berisi.

Ketika gaun itu tersibak berkat langkah-langkah cepat, terpampang lah sepasang paha mulus nan indah. Sang gadis terus berjalan, menjemput hal yang selalu ia rindu-rindukan. Membangunkan kekasih tercinta.

Walau ini masihlah terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas., ia tidak peduli.

Sebelum membuka mulut, ia pastikan tatanan suaranya. Sang calon suami tidak boleh sampai mendengar ia berbicara dengan nada yang sumbang. Sebab putra kepala keluarga Akashi itu begitu cinta pada kesempurnaan.

Wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup seorang pangeran sempurna, haruslah juga tampil sempurna. Itu yang sejak kecil ditanamkan dalam dirinya.

Momoi membenahi letak rambutnya. Lepas itu, ia siapkan dua jejari lentik untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sang tunangan.

Dua ketukan halus bergetar pada permukaan daun pintu yang dingin.

"Sei-kun. Ini aku. Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Momoi memasang telinganya baik-baik, menyesap seluruh bunyi halus yang ada. Tidak sedikitpun terdengar suara kekasihnya.

Mungkin barusan terlalu pelan. Maka Momoi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku baru sampai dari New York. Apa aku menganggumu? Sei-kun sudah bagun?"

Masih tidak terdengar jawaban.

Momoi menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Walau sudah menduga, namun rasanya tetap tidak enak juga. Mereka begitu sulit dan jarang bertemu, bagaimanapun ia rindu pada pria itu.

Satu kali Akashi pernah berujar padanya, pria itu begitu menyukai warna biru langit. Terasa tenang, membawa pada kedamaian. Untuk itu Momoi mengenakan gaun berwarna sama. Hasil tangan desainer terkenal, dibuat hanya untuknya.

Ia bahkan merasa sangat cantik dengan gaun ini. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia.

Momoi kembali menjejakkan anak tangga emas itu. Mendapati di bawah belasan pelayan telah berbaris menunggu dirinya, menunduk dengan sikap sopan, Momoi berlalu tanpa mengindahkan mereka.

...

Ini adalah hari kedelapan mogok makannya. Belasan pelayan telah berkali-kali masuk membawa kereta makan, namun Akashi kecil tetap bergeming. Meringkuk dalam selimut tebal.

Suara ketukan sepatu kulit menggema dalam ruangan. Pelan dan tenang, cerminan sifat lembut pemiliknya. Akashi tahu, itu adalah kepala pelayan yang telah mengabdi selama puluhan tahun di rumah ini.

Seraya mendorong kereta makan, kepala pelayan itu memasuki kamar dengan kehati-hatian. Ketika dilihat tuan mudanya tampak tidak terusik, ia meletakkan kereta makan itu di samping ranjang.

"Tuan muda. Jika tidak ingin makan, setidaknya minumlah walau sedikit."

Lembut dan tenang, Akashi begitu akrab dengan suara itu. Pria paruh baya yang baik hati.

Akashi yang tidak memiliki teman bermain, selalu ditemani olehnya. Walau begitu sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyisikan waktu. Mereka bermain, sesekali membantu dalam pelajaran.

Akashi menyayangi pria itu. Lebih dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku membawakan susu kesukaanmu, Tuan muda," ujar pria tua itu.

"Aku tidak haus, Kiyoshi."

"Tapi tuan sudah tidak makan selama delapan hari. Tuan muda akan jatuh sakit."

Akashi masih bergeming. Alih-alih menjawab, ia menerbitkan seringai sinis pada bibir pucatnya.

"Percayalah. Jika aku mati, pria sialan itu yang akan ikut senang."

Kiyoshi terkejut mendengar itu dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak, Tuan. Tuan besar pasti akan sedih. Tuan masih begitu muda, jangan terlalu menyiksa diri seperti ini."

Akashi setia pada posisinya memunggungi si pelayan tua. Ia hampir membalikkan badan ketika sekonyong-konyong suara besar dan berat menghampiri mereka.

Suara yang begitu khas. Mencetak kesan muak di dalam dadanya.

"Biarkan anak itu."

Kiyoshi tersentak. Seketika suasana kamar beringsut kelam.

Pelayan tua itu langsung mundur dan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Tuan Besar."

Masaomi memberi isyarat agar kereta makanan itu di bawa keluar. Cepat-cepat Kiyoshi bergerak sekaligus minta diri.

Kamar begitu senyap dan dingin oleh kehadiran Masaomi. Akashi memilih untuk tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi memandang pria itu.

Akan tetapi tetap saja, Akashi tidak bisa menahan hawa panas di tubuhnya. Kini, tepat di belakang sana, berdiri sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Seolah-olah tidak merasakan amarah besar putra semata wayang, Masaomi tetap beringsut mendekat dengan tenang.

Masaomi memandang tubuh lemah putranya dengan tatapan dingin dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Seijuurou?"

Masaomi berbicara begitu jernih dan tenang, sarat akan kesan penuh dominasi berwibawa. Namun di telinga Akashi, suara itu tidak lebih baik dari iblis penghuni neraka.

Tanpa berbalik, dan dengan nada bicara setenang mungkin, Akashi berusaha mengimbangi suara ayahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Masaomi memerhatikan punggung kecil putranya. Tubuh lemah yang meminta perlindungan oleh selimut.

Walau begitu samar, Masaomi bisa menangkapnya dengan sejelas. Akashi Seijuurou tengah menahan emosi yang berkobar-kobar.

"Selama apapun kau berlaku seperti ini, Shiori tidak akan pernah hidup kembali."

Mendengar itu membuat Akashi menggeram, kesabarannya habis sudah. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimut dan bangkit menghadap Masaomi. Iris merahnya berkilat penuh emosi terpendam.

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membunuh ibu?"

Masaomi bergeming. Tetap tenang menghadapi emosi putra kecilnya.

"Kau berpikir aku yang telah membunuh Shiori?"

"Jika kau adalah pria baik. Jika kau adalah kepala keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Jika kau adalah suami yang sayang terhadap istrinya, ibu tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Penyakit yang diderita Shiori telah bersarang di tubuhnya bahkan sebelum kau lahir, Seijuurou."

Akashi berusaha keras meredam amarahnya.

"Lalu apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik," balas Masaomi tenang.

Demi melihat ketenangan memuakkan itu, Akashi mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya menggigil menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kau tidak mencintai ibu," geram Akashi.

"Kau masih kecil. Tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kemarahannya telah di ujung tanduk. Bahkan ketika tengah membicarakan kematian sang istri, Masaomi tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikitpun.

Dalam kepalanya kini, telah berkutat jutaan cara untuk menghabisi nyawa Masaomi.

Jika gorden emas itu bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal kerongkongannya, akan Akashi lakukan.  
Jika guci mewah itu bisa dipakai untuk menghancurkan kepalanya, akan Akashi kerjakan.

Apapun, demi membalaskan dendam ibunya.

"Lakukanlah."

Akashi tersentak, mendongak memandang pria itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Kau ingin membunuhku? Lakukanlah."

Masaomi meraih sesuatu dalam saku kardigan kasualnya. Meletakkan botol kaca kecil di atas bufet, kemudian berbalik tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Beranjak ke keluar kamar.

"Namun sebelum itu, belajarlah cara memegang kendali grup perusahaan. Karena setelah kematianku, kau yang akan memegang seluruh bisnis besar keluarga."

Ketukan sepatu kulit pria itu mengiringi langkahnya keluar meninggalkan kamar. Semua kembali senyap. Akashi tercenung, melirik pada botol kecil di samping kasurnya.

Ia memerhatikan detail botol kaca itu. Bentuknya tidak terasa asing asing.

Ketika sadar, Akashi langsung bertanya-tanya.

"Obat demam?"

...

"Tuan muda ingin kemana?"

Akashi membuang pandangannya ke jalanan. Tidak berminat pada apapun.

"Kemana saja."

Mendengarnya, membuat Reo harus menghela napas.

Walau amat jenius, tuan mudanya ini yang tetaplah bocah biasa yang belum pandai mengatur emosi. Labil dan membingungkan, cukup membuat ia kewalahan.

"Saya ada satu tempat minum yang bagus, di pusat kota. Tuan muda mau ke sana?"

Reo berujar dengan suara seriang mungkin. Bentuk perhatian agar emosi tuan mudanya sedikit mereda.

"Terserah," balas Akashi acuh.

Reo menggendikkan bahu dan langsung membawa limousin besar ini menuju pusat kota. Jika ada tempat yang bisa menenangkan hati sang tuan muda, maka di sanalah surganya.

Pusat kota dengan segala macam bentuk kemewahan khas keluarga bangsawan. Tempat, barang, maupun penikmatnya bukanlah sembarangan. Mereka rakyat elit, kaum konglomerat.

Akashi kecil melihat itu tanpa minat. Berbagai tempat hiburan mereka lewati dan tidak satupun tampak menarik di matanya.

Atau lebih tepat, Akashi tidak ingin berkunjung ke manapun.

Bahkan ketika Reo membawanya pada sebuah tempat klasik, restoran besar dan mewah bergaya Eropa Barat, Akashi tetap tidak menaruh minat.

Gedung besar bertingkat itu adalah sebuah restoran klasik, surga bagi masyarakat borjuis. Tidak hanya menyajikan tempat makan yang begitu mewah, mereka juga menyediakan hidangan kelas atas.

Kepala restoran telah mengenal baik keluarga Akashi sebagai nama yang telah mendominasi sebagian besar bisnis. Untuk itu Akashi Seijuurou diberikan tempat terbaik. Lantai teratas, dekat jendela besar ala _Victorian_ yang menghadap langsung pada mentari sore.

Reo tidak sembarangan memilih tempat, sebab tuan mudanya ini harus diberi sesuatu yang serba mewah dan sempurna. Jika tidak, tuan besar langsung turun tangan.

Setelah memastikan hidangan sampai pada tuan mudanya, Reo minta diri untuk ke bawah menemui kepala restoran.

Akashi memandang bergeming pada teh Gunung Wuyi di hadapannya. Menghiasi meja bundar klasik berenda, bersinar indah bersama hangatnya senja.

Beberapa jam lewat, Akashi masih belum menyentuh apapun. Ia hanya duduk diam, menyaksikan keramaian kota yang tengah menari di bawah mentari. Membuatnya sedikit terhibur dari keterpurukan.

Akashi memandangi setiap sudut-sudut kota. Riak-riak manusia itu tampak begitu gembira, berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya yang hampa.

Di tengah-tengah kota, berdirilah sebuah tiang besi tingi. Tampak menyendiri, memberi batas pada kota yang gegap gempita.

Namun, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tepat di samping tiang besi itu, berdiri sosok bersurai biru cerah. Sendirian, menunduk memusuhi kota.

Siluet senja mengaburkan wajah mungilnya. Akashi mengira itu seorang gadis, tampak dari kulit pucat lembut dan tubuh ramping menawan.

Akashi mengawasi sosoknya. Terpaku ketika mendapati gadis itu perlahan menaiki tiang dengan kedua tangan. Begitu halus, memperlakukan besi panjang bagai seorang teman.

Sepasang tangan mungil terus membawa tubuhnya naik, menuju bagian paling atas. Dan betapa Akashi dibuat terkejut ketika dengan ritme lembut, sang gadis mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas. Membentuk huruf T, dengan sepasang tungkai terbuka lebar dan tangan yang bertumpu pada ujung tiang.

Satu tangan diangkat ke samping. Gadis itu menumpu berat tubuhnya hanya dengan sebelah lengan. Posisi tubuh vertikal membuat surai pendek biru itu takluk pada gravitasi. Begitu indah. Menyatu dengan kehangatan surya.

Sepasang tungkai indah pucat dan mungil, menekuk meniru bentuk bumerang. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh itu menari-nari gemulai. Berputar lembut, mengikuti arah angin serupa baling-baling.

Entah apa yang membuat tubuh itu begitu lentur dan indah. Si gadis biru menari-nari dengan tiang amat mesra, ritme yang memikat jiwa.

Tidak berniat menganti posisi, namun sepasang tungkai itu tetap lincah bermain nada. Menekuk, menegak, berbalik arah.

Dari atas sini, Akashi seperti tengah menyaksikan dua selendang putih yang dimainkan oleh angin. Kulit pucat manis, surai biru memesona, paras seindah bidadari surga.

Akashi yakin tidak salah lihat. Sungguh, mata jernih itu tengah menusuknya dari kejauhan. Beradu selama beberapa detik, bagai berjumpa dengan kristal biru berkilauan. Tajam, menarik sesiapapun agar mendekat.

Ini seperti tipuan waktu. Tidak berselang lama, Akashi telah menemukan dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan Si Bidadari Surga. Berdiri di sini seorang diri, menyaksikan luapan pesonanya.

Namun mata biru itu tertutup, menolak untuk bersua.

Akashi tidak pernah melihat ini. Surai selembut biru langit, pasrah dibelai angin hangat. Tubuh polos, pakaian yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian intim, memperjelas lekuk indah tubuh pemiliknya. Sepasang kaki jenjang sempurna, manis layaknya gadis remaja.

Namun lihatlah penari tiang itu. Kini tepat berada di depan mata Akashi. Memunggungi mentari, berlenggak layaknya seorang dewi.

Beberapa pejalan kaki berkali-kali menumbur tubuhnya, anak-anak kecil bergantian menarik-narik bajunya. Namun di kota ini, Akashi merasa berdiri seorang diri. Hanya ia dan penari tiang itu.

Berjumpa dengannya, Akashi merasa seperti telah menemukan kristal dari surga.

Ia sudah bisa menduga. Wangi parfum, jas formal, serta benda yang tengah ia genggam, pastilah pria ini sudah berkeluarga. Bisnis besar, bergelimang harta, hidup makmur, namun tidak memiliki istri yang sempurna.

Karena jika pernikahan mereka bahagia, pria ini tidak mungkin akan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemaluan seseorang.

"Ini bukan jam kerjaku, tuan."

Si pria masih tidak menggubris. Berkali-kali ia harus tahan napas ketika sepasang bibir menciumi pucuk lehernya.

"Aku akan pergi rapat. Tidak akan lama."

Sebesar apapun pengalamannya, jika pada hari libur masih saja ada pria lemah iman merangkup tidak tahu waktu seperti ini, kesal adalah hal sangat yang wajar.

Terlebih tidak tahu tempat. Prinsip hidupnya baru-baru ini: _keluar_ lah dimanapun asal jangan di gang sempit. Tidak elit.

"Kau bisa telat bekerja, Tuan."

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum. Memasang kembali bibirnya untuk berciuman namun ia tolak secara halus.

"Lima menit saja."

"Lima menit bagiku sangat berharga, tuan. Aku bisa menyelesaikan satu novel."

Alih-alih berhenti menjamah, pria dewasa itu justru semakin gencar membelai lekuk tubuhnya.

Ketika tangan kekar berhenti pada pipi pucatnya, merasai kehalusan yang ada, ia sudah tahu pria ini telah kehilangan akal.

"Cantiknya. Aku suka melihatmu yang tengah marah. Semakin menggoda."

Sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan besar menekan perut ratanya dengan kuat. Pria itu sengaja, ia tahu.

Ia juga telah melihat tanda-tandanya. Pria adalah konsumen yang tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hubungan badan walau di gang sempit sekalipun.

Sayang itu tidak berlaku baginya. Maka ia mengeluarkan senjata utama.

Kotak hitam yang sejak tadi ia genggam, dijatuhkan bersamaan dengan celana panjangnya yang ditarik paksa turun.

Tersisa satu penghalang lagi, namun pria itu langsung menyadari. Rengkuhan yang melekat di tubuhnya terlepas, si pria beringsut mundur.

Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu berlutut untuk memasang kembali celananya yang telah dipaksa buka.

Setelah memastikan celananya terpasang dengan baik, ia memandang pria itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku hanya bekerja saat jam kerja."

Pria itu menundukan kepala. Membenahi setelan jas formalnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," jawab pria itu.

Ia masih menatap dingin. "Aku tidak akan pernah menerima siapapun yang berani menggangguku pada hari libur. Kau tahu itu, kan, Tuan?"

Si pria mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Ia melihat pria itu memungut kembali kotak hitam perhiasannya, sejenak membungkukkan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Gangguan di hari libur, sudah biasa. Namun tetap juga menjengkelkan.

Ia ambil tas ransel yang tadi sempat terlantar dan memakainya kembali. Belum sempat ia tinggalkan tempat ini ketika ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

Jika ada yang berani menelpon dirinya pada saat hari libur, maka hanya ada satu orang.

Panggilan tersambung. Jauh di sana, terdengar seorang pria menyapa dengan suara hangat. Berlainan dengan air wajahnya yang sudah mengeras.

"Apa kabar, Kristal sayang."

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Satu gangguan sirna, kini muncul lagi.

"Ini bukan jam kerja, Nash-kun. Panggil namaku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

...

Kuroko tidak membetulkan letak _headset_ -nya yang miring, fokus pada novel di pangkuannya.

Getaran suara kecil jauh di sana, tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh tanpa peduli diabaikan. Sedangkan Kuroko, sama sekali tidak terganggu walau kini telinganya telah tersumbat oleh suara manusia.

Salah satu cara Kuroko untuk memanjakan diri setelah sepekan bekerja adalah dengan menikmati hari libur. Biasanya seharian, ia akan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sepi pengunjung. Taman atau gedung tidak terpakai, untuk menghabiskan novel-novelnya. Ia suka membaca, dan beranggapan itu bisa memperpanjang usia.

Kini tempat yang menjadi area bacanya adalah taman kota. Walau terletak di pusat, taman ini selalu sepi.

Karena tidak ada yang mau bermain di taman luas dengan beberapa bunga dan satu tiang besi sebagai hiasannya.

Akan tetapi tempat ini sejuk dan damai, Kuroko sangat suka. Tidak terasa satu novel telah habis di bacanya.

" _Kuroko sayang, kau mendengarku?"_

Kuroko membalik lembar terakhir novelnya dengan hati-hati, membetulkan letak posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman.

"Tentu saja, Nash-kun."

" _Sedang dimana sekarang?"_

"Taman kota."

" _Ngapain?"_

"Baca novel."

" _Sendirian?"_

"Berdua."

Terdengar jeda sesaat sebelum sebuah suara dengan tekanan lebih besar menyaring di _headset_ -nya.

" _Sama siapa?"_

"Kamu," balas Kuroko kalem.

Sedangkan Nash jauh di sana, tengah berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak tidak terkendali. Rayuan dingin Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya

" _Sialan kau, sayang. Berani-beraninya menggodaku dengan rayuan payah seperti itu."_

Setelah itu, berbagai macam celotehan Nash tidak lagi Kuroko pedulikan. Sebab kini di hadapannya, tepat di samping tiang besi itu, telah berdiri seseorang. Berdiam diri, memandangi tiang seperti orang mati.

Kuroko jelas tahu tiang itu. Sejak dulu saat sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun orang yang tertarik melihatnya.

Hanya sebuah tiang besi, yang dulu pernah ia pakai untuk belajar menari pertama kali.

Pria itu tetap diam di tempat. Bahkan ketika seorang gadis cantik—sangat cantik, menarik-narik ujung jas formalnya, ia tetap membeku.

Kuroko melihat pasangan di hadapannya bagai putri dan pangeran dalam masa modern. Yang sayang, akan berakhir tragis.

Sang putri bergaun cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai, dibiarkan membelai angin nakal. Dan pangeran itu, sempurna dengan jas formalnya.

Rambut mereka unik. Merah darah dan merah jambu. Kuroko penasaran, jika menikah nanti, warna rambut apa yang akan diturunkan kepada anak-anaknya?

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kuroko tertarik pada mereka. Ia merasa, masa depan suram akan menimpa pasangan itu kelak. Cepat atau lambat.

Ketika Si Putri masih sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang bungkam, Kuroko memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Dibenahi buku-buku yang tadi ia keluarkan, memakai tas ranselnya, lalu beringsut meninggalkan taman.

Kala itu, Akashi telah melihatnya. Kilatan yang sama, aura yang sama.

Akashi dapat merasakannya walau samar. Biru, indah seperti langit lepas.

Namun tetap ia tidak mampu menyadari apapun. Bahwa mungkin saja, makhluk biru manis itu adalah Kristal yang selama puluhan tahun telah dicarinya.

 **TBC**

Perkenalkan saya Fellycia Azzahra, baru kemarin sore belajar nulis. Saya akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih jika teman-teman mau memberikan kritik yang membangun untuk tulisan saya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!


	3. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

Sebuah lorong dalam telinganya tersumbat oleh arus besar kenangan. Bersumber dari dalam dada, menelan seluruh hasrat terhadap dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa Akashi dengar kecuali riuh rendah hatinya, memaksa untuk bertolak kembali ke masa lalu.

Gelap, semua gelap. Orang-orang itu, mereka layaknya bayangan semu. Kesadaran Akashi tidak berlabuh di sini, melainkan telah jauh terseret arus lepas. Sebuah lautan dengan intensitas kenangan yang mengerikan, membawa jiwanya larut terlalu dalam.

Yang kini tengah membaca data-data proyek perusahaan adalah kolega-kolega bisnis Akashi. Mereka datang melintasi laut, membelah benua, mengarungi udara. Hanya demi duduk diam memandangi _CEO_ yang terus-terusan mengabaikan mereka.

Sekretaris perusahaan, Hayama Kotarou, mengerti situasi ini dan langsung mengambil alih kendali rapat. Tuannya itu tengah dihantam badai masa lalu dan membutuhkan waktu lama keluar dari sana. Ini kerap terjadi, Hayama sudah terbiasa.

Akashi melirik sekilas kepada lelaki muda yang tengah berdiri membelakangi layar proyektor, menggantikan tugasnya sebagai tokoh penting dalam rencana bisnis ini. Untuk tindakan Hayama yang tidak mengonfirmasi terlebih dahulu, ia sudah terbiasa.

Menyandang jabatan sebagai _CEO_ sekaligus menjadi orang dengan jam kerja terbanyak di grup perusahaannya sendiri. Akashi adalah _workaholic_ , mengerjakan apapun yang bisa dikerjakan pada waktu luangnya.

Akashi harus menyibukkan diri dengan banyak hal. Jika tidak maka ia akan kembali terseret arus deras itu, yang menarik paksa dirinya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam sebuah ingatan.

Ia ingin lepas. Namun Akashi bersumpah bahwa sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha untuk melupakan, ingatan itu akan kembali melekat. Semakin erat, menyatu dan tidak bisa dilepaskan

Ingatan akan sebuah ikrar, untuk menemukan Kristal apapun yang terjadi.

"Minyak adalah satu-satunya pasar bisnis yang belum kami jamah. Kami melakukan riset kepada perusahaan-perusahaan besar minyak, untuk diajak bekerja sama. Kami yang akan menanam sebagian besar modal pada mereka."

Sebuah titik biru nyala menyoroti layar proyektor yang dihiasi diagram-diagram, menembus deretan angka, sebuah perkiraan keuntungan jika bisnis besar ini berhasil. Namun Akashi melihat lain. Ia merasa, separuh dirinya ada di sana.

Titik itu begitu kecil, namun menjadi bintik paling menyala. Biru sejernih iris seseorang, hidup dalam gelap ruangan sebagai representasi dunianya yang kelam.

Semestanya, yang telah kehilangan seluruh rasa, terhidupkan oleh setitik cahaya. Timbul tidak diduga-duga, seperti telah dijatuhkan dari surga.

Ruangan gelap ini tidak lagi menjadi kelam berkat kehadiran titik biru itu. Sama dengan ceritanya. Kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup membuat Akashi terombang-ambing. Akan tetapi seseorang datang. Dengan begitu indah, mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

Sosok itu hadir, bagai dipersembahkan untuk dirinya seorang. Menjadi alasan hidup, tempatnya untuk berpulang.

 _Bertemu dengannya, membuatku seperti telah menemukan kristal dari surga. Penuh kilau, memukau dengan segala pesona yang mengerikan. Dia begitu indah, mahal, berkata seolah-olah tidak dapat dimiliki._

Ia terus mengejar pesona itu. Kristalnya, yang telah menghilang dua puluh tahun silam.

Akashi hanya pernah bertemu sekali, dan tidak pernah bisa lagi sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha.

Di bawah kuasa sang ayah, diam-diam Akashi melakukan pencarian seorang diri. Begitu lama, dua puluh tahun hingga sekarang. Tidak ada orang-orang profesional yang dapat dimintai bantuan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Sebab sekecil apapun itu, ayahnya pasti bisa mencium. Jika sungguhan terjadi maka bencana besar muncul bukan hanya untuk Akashi, tetapi juga akan menimpa Kristalnya.

Segala jenis cara telah ditempuh, berbagai macam jalan telah ia coba. Begitu banyak warna, namun tiada satupun yang menyerupai dirinya. Begitu banyak permata, akan tetapi tidak ada yang seindah kilaunya.

Jika bertemu orang itu, Akashi hanya menginginkan satu. Berkata padanya, bahwa Kristal adalah alasan hidupnya.

...

"Jadi setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Akashicchi memutuskan untuk menggunakan pihak kepolisian?"

Aomine menyesap secangkir kopi pahit yang masih menghembuskan asap tipis. Getir ini tidak begitu nyata di lidah, sebab pikirannya tidak ada di sana.

"Lebih tepatnya, memutuskan untuk menggunakanku," jawab Aomine.

Aomine duduk dengan kedua tangan menekuk di dada. Lelaki itu sejak tadi lebih banyak diam, wajahnya dibuat normal mungkin.

Namun kise melihatnya bagai sebuah kecemasan yang kuat. Sahabatnya terjebak dalam badai kegundahan.

"Memakai kepolisian memang pilihat tepat. Karena pasti kalian memiliki koneksi yang besar, betul? Namun mengapa Akashicchi baru melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Kise sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Aomine berdecak. "Segala masalah ada pada lelaki tua brengsek itu. Entah berapa banyak bawahan yang ia miliki. Aku merasa, jika mau, bahkan dia bisa mengetahui segala aktifitas Akashi selama dua puluh tahun ini."

"Maksudmu, ayah Akashicchi?"

Aomine membuang mukanya ke jalanan

"Siapa lagi."

Aomine melanjutkan. "Akashi tidak mau ambil resiko besar, kepolisian adalah hal paling mudah dilacak. Aku curiga, mungkin saja selama ini lelaki tua itu telah tau tentang Kristal."

"Kau ingat kejadian saat kita masih sekolah dulu?" tanya Aomine.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine. "Kejadian apa?"

"Rumor Akashi dekat dengan primadona sekolah," jawab Aomine. "Walau tahu tidak benar, Masaomi tetap saja turun tangan. Bahkan, kabarnya gadis itu telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lelaki sialan yang sungguh takut hubungan Akashi dengan Momoi terganggu. Bisa bayangkan jika ia tahu bahwa putranya memiliki _kekasih_ lain?"

"Terlebih, Akashi telah mencarinya selama puluhan tahun," sambung Kise.

Aomine mengangguk pelan. "Kristal akan dalam bencana besar."

Kise merenungi pikirannya sendiri, menaruh pandangan pada teh hangat yang telah mendingin. Ia tahu betul kepala keluarga Akashi, tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mengetahui semua ini.

"Entah langkah apa yang akan lelaki tua itu lakukan. Mempercepat pernikahan Akashi dengan Momoi? Memecat seluruh anggota polisi di kota ini? Melenyapkan semua orang yang terlibat? Sial, aku merinding membayangkannya."

Suara Aomine perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan jejak-jejak penuh kecemasan di hatinya.

Titik-titik kecil di atas sana makin memudar, angkasa perlahan menunjukkan sisi tergelapnya. Lambat laun, alur kota semakin menguap. Segalanya lengang, sepi. Bahkan, udara kafe besar ini juga ikut merasakan ketegangan yang ada.

Kise setuju dengan pemikiran Aomine. Namun, di kepalanya berdering hal lain. Jika lelaki itu memaksa ikut andil dalam pencarian Kristal, cepat atau lambat bencana juga akan menghampirinya. Penurunan jabatan, pemecatan mendadak, kabar buruk dari anggota keluarga, Akashi Masaomi tidak akan segan-segan melakukan semua itu.

Lebih buruk lagi, Aomine yang akan terkena. Keselamatannya, nyawanya.

Pernikahan Akashi dengan Momoi Satsuki sudah Masaomi rencanakan bahkan sebelum putranya mengenal cinta. Itu adalah pernikahan dengan mengikutsertakan status keluarga, kasta, terlebih lagi bisnis. Orang asing yang menganggu tidak lagi diberi ampun. Kise menduga, bukan hal mustahil jika Aomine terancam akan terbunuh.

Kise jatuh pada sisi terkelam dalam benaknya. Kini, yang berada paling dekat dengan jurang kematian adalah sahabatnya, Aomine.

"Aominecchi, apa kau tidak berniat lepas tangan?"

Mendengar itu Aomine menggeser bola matanya, menatap Kise.

"Atas apa?"

"Pencarian ini. Kau tahu? kau bisa terancam bencana besar."

"Segala hal yang berdekatang dengan lelaki tua sialan itu adalah bencana. Berteman dengan Akashi juga berpotensi mendatangkan bencana," jawab Aomine.

Kise memperkuat cengkeraman pada ujung jaketnya, menelan ludah. Sulit untuk mengatakan ini.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, sungguh, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayah Akashicchi terhadapmu. Tidakkah kau lebih baik lepas tangan? Kau mempunyai banyak alasan kuat. Atau, kau bisa menyuruh bawahanmu."

"Dan membiarkan sahabatku terus disiksa oleh masa lalu yang memuakkan?"

Kise terkesiap. Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar Aomine berucap seperti itu.

"Dua puluh tahun, Kise. Selama itu Akashi dihujam oleh rasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita kira. Ia selalu mencari, seorang diri. Menggunakan pihak-pihak di bawah tanah, ilegal, demi mengindari ayahnya."

Aomine melanjutkan, "Jika kau berpikir aku akan berada dalam bahaya, maka Akashi selama puluhan tahun telah merasakan bahaya itu. Teror dari ayahnya. Jika sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menggunakanku, sebagai sahabat, aku hanya bisa membantu. Semampuku."

Kise tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ini. Dalam lautan cahaya yang lalu lalang di samping mereka, satu kilau menyentuh iris biru, mengenai setitik air mata pada pangkalnya. Namun, bukan itu yang Kise lihat. Mata lelaki itu, memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

Aomine turut menderita melihat kepedihan yang Akashi alami. Ia merasakan sesak yang sama, jauh di dasar hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin Akashi bebas, walaupun itu adalah cinta matinya. Namun apa kau tahu? Aku berharap bahwa Kristal tidak ada. Cinta adalah sumber kesengsaraan terbesar manusia."

Di balik sifat malas serta wajah arogan itu, Aomine adalah lelaki yang sangat peduli terhadap sahabatnya. Ia telah begitu lama berteman dengan Akashi. Kesulitan Akashi adalah kesulitannya juga.

"Asal Akashi bebas, Aku rela mengorbankan pekerjaanku sebagai kepala kepolisian."

Demi tuhan, Kise hampir menangis mendengar itu.

"Atau jika perlu, andaikata lelaki tua itu sudah bergerak terlalu jauh, aku akan membawa pergi Akashi dari tempat ini. Mencarikan kedamaian jauh di sana."

Akashi harus tau, ia memiliki teman yang begitu peduli dengannya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Sekonyong-konyong, suara Kise memecah kesunyian di kepalanya. Demi itu Aomine menegakkan kepala.

"Jika ingin mencari penari tiang, maka bar adalah tempatnya. Aku suka pergi ke sana. Kenalanku juga banyak yang bisa dimintai tanya. Kita jalani satu-satu."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak berhenti mengulas senyum manis. Setitik air mata berkilau di ujung pelupuk matanya, membuat Aomine semakin kebingungan.

Namun, Aomine paham wajah itu.

"Kau juga ingin menceburkan diri ke neraka?"

Kise mengangguk mantap dengan mata berlinang.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan wajah serius."Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah."

"Aku tahu. Neraka tidak terlalu buruk jika tinggal bersamamu."

Walau diucapkan dengan nada penuh canda, Aomine tahu, Kise serius akan hal ini. Begitu serius sampai ia tidak bisa menghentikan gelaknya, mentertawakan keseriusan yang bodoh. Lelaki pirang itu, memasang diri di jurang penuh duri.

Aomine masih tergelak. Bahkan mulai memegangi perutnya.

"Bodoh kau, Kise. Dasar gay jomblo."

Mendengar ejekan itu, Kise ikut tertawa. Berpura-pura kesal dengan memukul sisi meja dan memasang raut marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Homo-homo gini juga banyak yang naksir, ya."

"Yang naksir homo juga tapi," balas Aomine.

"Iya, sih."

Gelak tawa mereka bersahut-sahut. Aomine mengusap pucuk matanya yang berair.

Dipandanginya lelaki itu. Jika Akashi sahabat terdekatnya, maka Kise adalah yang nomor dua. Ia juga telah lama mengenal Kise, walau usia mereka berjarak cukup jauh.

Tatapan mata itu selalu tampak polos, tenang, melindunginya dari jauh. Kise yang masih muda, justru selalu memberikan banyak saran kepadanya. Di balik kesibukan sebagai model profesional, Kise selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung.

Lelaki pirang itu bilang: _Agar pertemanan kita selalu terjaga_.

"Terima kasih, Kise."

Kise menghentikan tawa. Berganti menatap Aomine yang tengah memandang lurus padanya.

"Terima kasih," sambung Aomine sambil mengulas senyum. "Dan mohon bantuannya."

...

" _La' Vegaz, Auroith, Steinfield, De' Lalaith_. Itu bar yang menyediakan hiburan penari tiang. Hanya itu yang teman-temanku ingat."

Aomine menandai nama-nama yang Kise sebutkan tadi pada kertas di tangannya.

"Aku telah mengumpulkan data. Dari sekian banyak bar di kota ini, hanya sepuluh diantaranya yang menyediakan penari tiang. Empat belas ditambah dengan informasimu."

Kise mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Itu adalah seluruh bar di kota ini?"

"Di kota ini," jawab Aomine.

"Maka jika kita tidak menemukannya juga, apa harus menyelidiki bar lainnya? Atau, cari ke kota lain?"

Aomine meletakkan bolpoin di ujung dagunya. "Kita persempit kemungkinan. Jika yang dikatakan Akashi benar, Kristal seorang penari tiang, maka ia akan bekerja sebagai penari tiang. Akashi pernah mencari seluruh penari tiang di kota ini dan tidak kunjung menemukannya. Tidak, Akashi telah mencarinya ke seluruh Jepang." jelas Aomine.

Mendengarnya Kise sampai menelan ludah.

"Jadi kita akan mencari bar yang tidak menyediakan penari tiang?" tanya Kise.

Aomine mengangguk. "Benar."

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan tempat hiburan paling ternama di Tokyo, _La' Vegaz._ Salah satu bar dalam daftar yang menyediakan hiburan penari tiang. Aomine dan Kise janjian datang berdua malam ini untuk menyelidiki. Dengan cara halus, meminta daftar pekerja tanpa menunjukkan identitas yang sebenarnya.

Seperti bar pada umumnya, tempat ini ramai pengunjung. Semua tengah gagap gempita di dalam kemewahan. Sesuai data, mereka memang menyediakan hiburan penari tiang. Terbukti di ujung sana terdapat tiga tiang besi lengkap dengan penari-penari wanita berbaju minin.

Sambil berjalan, Kise memperhatikan paras penari-penari seksi itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyerupai kriteria Kristal.

Mereka mengambil tempat di meja utama bar. Tidak lama kemudian salah satu bartender berwajah tampan menghampiri, menawarkan berbagai minuman baru. Aomine yang tidak tertarik langsung mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Itu adalah cek. Dengan nominal uang besar yang tertera di atasnya.

Bartender menanggapi itu dalam diam, melirik bergantian pada Aomine dan Kise. Ketika mata kelamnya menilik penampilan mereka, seketika ia langsung paham.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Aomine menyunginggan senyum. Ia suka tipe yang berterus terang seperti ini.

"Seluruh daftar pekerja di bar ini beserta foto, data diri, dan beberapa pertanyaan."

"Kau akan mengeksekusi kami di kepolisian?" tanya bartender itu.

Mendengarnya, Aomine hampir mengeluarkan gelak tawa.

"Tidak, aku benci polisi. Ini untuk urusan pribadi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, percayalah."

Bartender itu tampak ragu, masih diam di tempat. Sesekali menaruh pandangan pada Aomine dan Kise, kemudian cek yang tergeletak di atas meja. Setelah itu, tidak lagi nampak perlawanan dari matanya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengurusnya."

Sang bartender masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Satu jam Aomine dan Kise menunggu, lelaki itu kembali muncul beserta sebuah amplop. Di dalamnya, terdapat seluruh data yang mereka minta.

Aomine mengambilnya dan tersenyum puas. Ia buka tanpa basa-basi, lalu meneliti satu persatu data yang ada. Ditilik seluruh data secara mendetail, namun tetap tidak muncul satupun pekerja yang memenuhi kriteria.

Kise ikut memeriksa. Dan sama-sama tidak menemukan satupun informasi.

Aomine memandang bartender yang masih menunggu di balik meja bar. Lelaki itu tampak masih sangat muda, mungkin baru masuk kuliah.

"Datanya sudah lengkap. Tinggal beberapa pertanyaan yang perlu kau jawab."

"Silahkan," balas bartender itu.

"Apa ada di sini, pekerja atau bukan, yang pandai menari tiang dengan mata dan surai biru langit?"

Bartender itu tampak mendengarkan dengan saksama. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada. Penari tiang di bar ini seluruhnya berambut hitam."

"Bagaimana dengan matanya?" tanya Kise.

Sang bartender menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak."

Kise dan Aomine berpandangan. Satu hal, mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. Mata dan rambut bisa diubah. Maka untuk memastikan, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan bertemu secara langsung.

"Apa di sini ada pekerja yang bernama Kristal?"

Bartender menoleh pada Kise. Matanya tampak berkilat, mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ada. Seorang pekerja yang bernama Kristal."

...

Ini adalah tempat persinggahan, ketika telah dirasa dirinya hampir berada di ujung batas kewarasan. Akan tetapi ke manapun itu, walau sudah begitu jauh, bayangan ini tetap tidak pernah sirna. Seakan badai abadi, bertubi-tubi menghantam jiwa tiada henti. Penyiksaan batin yang tidak berujung ini, selalu membuahkan rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Tanpa obat, hanya satu penawar. Yang hampir seumur hidup tidak pernah bisa ia terkejar.

Dalam mata ini, Akashi masih bisa melihat. Kristalnya tengah menari-nari, meliukkan tubuh penuh pesona, menyanyikan melodi keindahan surga. Tiang ini adalah prasasti hidupnya, tempat pertama kali kristal surga ditemukan.

Akan tetapi seindah apapun itu, bayang-bayang hanya dapat meninggalkan cacat yang semakin parah di dalam hati.

"Aku telah memilih jalan paling berbahaya. Ruang yang selama ini selalu kuhindari, sudah kumasuki. Apa aku bisa menemukanmu, Kristal?"

Bulan yang melingkar sempurna serupa mentari tengah malam, semakin meninggi dengan kilau redup ditelan awan. Persis terjadi seperti dua puluh tahun silam.

Dahulu ketika Akashi menemukan penari tiang cantik itu tidak lagi berada di sini, ia telah mengucapkan sebuah ikrar. Seumur hidup, ia akan terus mencari Kristal sampai kemanapun.

"Cara apapun telah kucoba. Kenapa masih bersembunyi? Kau bawa kemana semua kilauan itu? Aku tidak pernah lagi bisa merasakannya."

Angin musim panas tidak lama lagi berpulang. Dedaunan gugur menghujani ia yang sendirian di taman ini.

Akashi selalu dipaksa menjalankan suatu peran yang tidak diinginkan. Ayahnya, kerabat kerja, atau siapapun. Memakai topeng sepanjang waktu, mengejar kebahagiaan dengan tidak bahagia.

Lambat laun, Akashi mulai lelah. Pencarian ini makin membuatnya ragu. Ia lelah bergerak di bawah tanah, mengendap-endap, mencari setitik cahaya redup untuk bertahan. Kristal adalah alasan hidupnya, sama sekali tidak membuat bahagia.

Justru ia semakin menderita dengan ketakutan amat kuat. Akashi tidak memungkiri asumsi itu, bahwa kristalnya telah menghilang. Tidak, Kristal sungguhnya tidaklah ada.

Namun ketika ke tempat ini, merasakan kembali kenangan indah di hadapan tiang besi, seakan semua kembali sedia kala.

Kristalnya nyata. Dan Akashi harus segera menemukannya.

"Walau harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan menemukanmu, Kristal."

...

Mobil _sport_ hitam metalik melaju melawan puluhan kepik cahaya di jalan, menghambur kencang bagai tornado musim panas. Dua pasang bannya berdering halus menciumi aspal tanpa ampun.

Pengemudi bersurai merah di dalamnya ingin sampai secepat mungkin. Ia berpikir ingin membuat kendaraan ini terbang, agar bisa melaju lebih kesetanan lagi.

Dada Akashi kini tengah berada dalam kondisi terkacaunya. Bergemuruh, turun naik seperti ingin meledak. Berawal beberapa saat lalu, ketika ia tengah duduk di kursi taman, mendapati ponselnya berdering menerima pesan. Sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki, mengirimkan sebuah informasi.

Pesan singkat kepala kepolisian itu membuat Akashi kehilangan napas. Lepasnya ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kepalanya terasa kosong, tidak lagi dapat merasakan apapun.

 _Datanglah ke bar La' Vegaz. Aku menemukan Kristal._

Akashi sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun. Mobil ini melesat begitu cepat seperti otaknya yang bekerja lebih keras. Mencerna pesan singkat Aomine Daiki sekaligus menetralisir dampaknya.

Ini berbicara tentang hal yang telah ia cari selama puluhan tahun. Mimpinya, angannya, cintanya, dalam sekejap akan ada di depan mata.

Akashi harus mengakui, ia tidak siap.

Akashi takut asumsinya terjadi. Bahwa ia memang tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu Kristal. Bahwa kekasih hatinya telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Bahwa dunia ini sudah mempermainkan dirinya.

Akashi khawatir semuanya akan berubah menjadi bumerang mematikan. Merayap penuh kehati-hatian, tanpa suara, menikam ia yang terlalu mendamba.

Kristal adalah nyawanya, usianya, hidupnya.

Akan tetapi jika semesta telah menentukan, Kristal sudah bukan lagi Kristal yang ia kenal, ia damba, maka dengan wujud sama sekalipun, Akashi merasa telah kehilangan cinta sejatinya.

Bukan tidak mungkin, Kristal kini bukan lagi Kristal yang dulu. Semua hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah Kristal dengan sebuah nama.

...

Bar yang Akashi masuki adalah sebuah tempat hiburan bertema klasik semi-modern. Kesan artistik di dalamnya terlalu kental untuk ukuran tempat bersenang-senang. Bahkan mereka memajang lukisan-lukisan wanita Italia sebagai hiasan utama.

Tepat di ujung bar, di atas sebuah panggung potongan rendah, berdiri tiga tiang besi tinggi bermandikan cahaya. Beberapa penari semi-bugil yang hanya memakai selendang tipis sebagai penutup, berdiri anggun di sampingnya.

Tiang besi dan para penarinya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Akashi bergetar. Semua itu adalah pekerjaan yang sama dengan Kristal. Akankan di antara mereka berdiri pujaan hatinya? Akashi sudah tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa.

Pelayan wanita berseragam super mini _rabbit_ berjalan menghampiri. Tentu itu hal wajar. Melihat seseorang melewati pintu masuk seorang diri, berjas formal dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap serupa fotomodel ternama. Surai merah menyilaukan, garis wajah yang tampan bak seorang pangeran.

Ia mengabaikan pelayan wanita di sampingnya. Sebab kini seseorang tengah berjalan kemari, menghampiri Akashi. Bertubuh langsing dengan helai kuning yang berkilauan.

Kise yang melihat Akashi terdiam seperti patung di tengah-tengah pelayan bar merasa tidak tahan, dan berinisiatif membawanya ke dalam. Di sana Aomine dan seseorang telah menunggu.

Lelaki dengan jaket hitam berbulu dan celana dasar senada berdiri ketika mendapati Akashi datang bersama Kise. Yang pertama kali dapat Aomine lihat dengan jelas adalah ekspresi sahabatnya. Akashi, mirip orang kena hipnotis.

Akashi yang linglung menatap Aomine dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merasa kepalanya tengah mengambang entah kemana.

Merasa sebagai satu-satunya orang yang waras di sini, Aomine berusaha mengerti keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia langsung pada tujuan mendatangkan Akashi kemari.

"Aku menemukannya. Penari tiang, bernama Kristal."

Akashi masih membeku. Akan tetapi matanya menyiratkan jawaban lain.

Aomine melihatnya langsung mengerti dan mengambil tindakan. "Perlu kupanggilkan?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, sebab Aomine tidak menunggu respon Akashi dan langsung membentuk sebuah isyarat dengan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sosok indah dari dalam ruangan muncul ke hadapan mereka. Berjalan perlahan, dengan pakaian khas penari tiang yang sedikit sopan.

Akashi melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, dengan wajah manis tersipu, rambut hitam lebat mengukir sepasang pipi mungil. Lampu bar yang temaram memperjelas siluet tubuh sintal. Kecil namun padat, mencirikan seorang penari berbakat.

Pakaian gadis itu setipis kertas, berbahan elastis dan ketat. Berwarna putih yang hampir menyaru dengan kulit pucatnya. Aomine memang tidak berdusta. Dari kacamata orang awam, gadis di hadapannya ini memang serupa _kristal_.

Namun ia merasakan hal lain.

"Aku dan Kise sepakat, rambut dan mata bisa berubah. Karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kristalmu itu, maka kusuruh kau kemari untuk memastikan sendiri. Mungkin dengan berbicara, kau bisa mengenalinya."

Aomine melanjutkan. "Namun kurasa, sepertinya nona ini memang Kristal."

Akashi sama sekali tidak merasakan itu. Aura yang membuat dada bergetar, kilau pesona pemutus simpul kesadaran, terlebih lagi satu hal: Akashi tidak merasakan sosok _kristal_ dalam dirinya.

Dia adalah gadis dengan rambut panjang dan indah, kelam bersinar. Sepasang iris cokelat muda, tengah berkedip malu-malu menatapnya. Secara keseluruhan, Akashi mengakui kecantikan gadis ini.

Namun dia tetaplah orang yang berbeda. Ketika mata mereka beradu, selama satu detik saling membuka hati, Akashi langsung tahu. Gadis ini bukan Kristalnya.

Seseorang yang ia temui dua puluh tahun silam, adalah penari tiang yang begitu anggun, indah bak perhiasan surga. Sosok itu Kristal bukan sebab namanya, namun karena Akashi sendiri yang telah merasakannya.

Kristal biru yang anggun, dingin, memikat dengan segala pesona memabukkan. Warna teduh surai itu, lapisah jernih dalam matanya, semua begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

Seperti sifat alami kristal. Begitu mahal, sulit didapatkan, namun pesonanya mampu menandingi jutaan cahaya. Setiap orang ingin menggapai, merengkuh untuk memilikinya.

Akan tetapi semua tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kristallah yang memilih siapa pemiliknya.

Kise hanya diam mengamati ekspresi lelaki di sampingnya ini. Akashi hanya membeku mengamati, sejak tadi tidak berujar sepatah katapun.

"Bagaimana, Akashicchi? Apa perlu melihatnya menari di tiang sana?" tanya Kise hati-hati.

Pemandangan ini membuat Akashi takut. Jika Aomine benar, rambut dan mata dapat berubah, apa Kristalnya juga akan berubah? Keluar dari cangkang diri, memilih untuk tidak lagi terlahir sebagai Kristal yang pernah ia temui.

Apa semua itu hanya keegoisannya semata? Mengagumi keindahan dari luar, membuang segala kemungkinan buruk yang ada. Mencintai Kristal, bukan sosok dalam dirinya.

Jika itu benar, maka tidak ada lagi Kristalnya di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi, kehidupannya sudah tidak berarti.

Demi itu, Akashi menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu. Dia bukan Kristal."

Aomine dan Kise tercengang. Ketika baru saja ingin meminta penjelasan, lelaki itu telah berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan mereka dengan kebingungan besar.

...

Hujan memang gemar mengguyur seseorang yang tengah diambang asa. Menambah beban, mempersulit dengan kedinginan. Namun Akashi justru bersyukur. Hujan ini tengah berusaha menemaninya.

Berjumpa dengan gadis itu, matanya seperti membawakan sebuah pesan. Entah dari siapa, dengan suara yang begitu keras.

"Berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicari. Berhentilah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditemukan. Waktu adalah makhluk hidup. Mereka memakan apapun, mengubah segalanya."

Walau begitu, Akashi belum ingin ingkar. Melanjutkan pencarian tanpa memerdulikan kemungkinan yang lebih besar, lebih mengerikan dari apapun juga:

"Kristal telah hilang—tidak, Kristal memang tidak pernah ada."

Jutaan titik air telah menusuk setiap sudut di tubuhnya. Memberikan hawa dingin, menyadarkan akan sebuah kenyataan. Namun, hati ini masih memiliki sehelai rasa hangat. Akashi ingin memercayainya, bahwa Kristal masih ada.

"Apa kau masih mengizinkanku untuk mencarimu, Kristal?"

Akashi tidak menginginkan hal lain. Jika segala yang ia punya dapat ditukar dengan satu kesempatan, demi apapun ia sangat rela.

Hanya satu kesempatan, yang singkat, dan tidak melibatkan banyak keinginan. Kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pujaan hati di masa lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kristal. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

...

"Maafkan temanku. Sepertinya kamu bukan Kristal yang dia cari."

Si gadis penari tiang mengangguk-angguk.

Aomine melanjutkan. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, nona."

Mereka berdua bersalaman. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan bartender, Aomine dan Kise minta diri meninggalkan bar. Sang penari tiang ditinggalkan sendirian.

Tidak lama lepas kedua pria itu pergi, bar semakin ramai kedatangan pengunjung. Salah satu di antara mereka, berjalan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatian.

Primadona di bar ini. Tepatnya, _Diva_ mereka.

Sosok bertubuh mungil dan manis. Mengenakan mantel berbulu potongan rendah, memberlihatkan sepasang paha mulus. Di belakangnya, mengekor lelaki yang jauh lebih besar juga kekar, berambut merah tua menggunakan setelan jas formal.

Sang penari tiang melihat kedatangan itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sang Duva tersenyum tipis.

Gadis penari tiang begitu menghormati sosok cantik itu. Dia bukan seorang pekerja, namun merupakan aset mereka yang paling berharga.

"Selamat datang, Kuroko Tetsuya senpai."

 **TBC**

Perkenalkan saya Fellycia Azzahra, baru kemarin sore belajar nulis. Saya akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih jika teman-teman mau memberikan kritik yang membangun untuk tulisan saya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!


	4. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

Bulan di matanya selalu tampak memesona. Dengan bentuk terburuk sekalipun, penuh lubang serta suram mencekam, mentari malam itu sangat menawan.

Karena baginya, bulan adalah bidadari. Jelmaan dewi, yang hanya mau memperlihatkan kecantikannya pada malam hari.

Akan tetapi, kali ini lain. Dewinya tampak murung, sepasang sayap indah itu lenyap. Membuatnya hanya bisa mematung di tempat, tanpa bisa menebar pesona memabukkan. Tidak menyapa angin, tidak tersenyum di angkasa.

Dewinya kehilangan sesuatu, hal yang dapat membuat seonggok wujud menjadi hidup. Menjadikan apapun bagai tampak bernyawa.

Sama seperti dirinya, yang telah lama membusuk dalam tubuh ini. Tiada lagi hal yang bisa dijadikan sandaran hidup—tidak. Alasan untuk hidup itu, sudah lama ia kehilangannya.

Mobil mewah ini. terus melaju di jalan yang mulus tanpa hambatan. Kuroko melempar pandangan sendu, pada dewinya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Angin malam menggoda surai lembut untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Memperindah garis wajah lembut, terpantul cantik dalam sebuah kaca. Kuroko memerhatikan wajahnya, malam ini ia tidak menggunakan riasan. Hanya sapuan bedak tipis dan sedikit pelembab bibir.

Kuroko mengunjungi bar bukan untuk menemui pelanggan, malam ini masih terikat kontrak.

"Kita sampai, nona."

 _La'_ Vegaz memang tidak pernah sepi. Kuroko bisa melihat itu dari deretan mobil-mobil mewah yang memenuh ruang parkir luas. Kagami menyetir hingga ke dekat gedung, mencari tempat paling sepi.

Belum selesai Kuroko mengambil mantel berbulunya , Kagami telah lebih dulu membukakan pintu mobil. Kuroko keluar setelah membetulkan letak rambutnya

Begitu keluar, ia terkejut karena mendadak Kagami berdiri di hadapannya.

"Masuk, nona. Ada pria yang berjalan kemari."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya demi melihat. Kagami benar. Beberapa meter dari sini, berjalan dengan cepat seorang pria berjas formal melangkah ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah itu sebab terhalang bayangan.

Dari langkahnya, Kuroko langsung menyadari. Pria itu tidak sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Dia bukan pelanggan."

Kagami sedikit keberatan dengan ucapan sang majikan. Sebagai asisten pribadi, ia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap keselamatan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dari kacamatanya, pria itu memang tampak mencurigakan.

Namun, perintah tetap perintah. Walau keberatan, ia tetap menurutinya.

"Baik, nona."

Tubuh tinggi besar Kagami bertolak dari hadapannya, membuka pemandangan yang tidak asing di mata. Pria berjas formal itu berada tidak jauh dari sini. Ia benar, lelaki itu memang tidak sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Akan tetapi bukan itu yang membuat terkejut. Kuroko seperti familier dengan parasnya.

Pikirannya tidak tengah berbicara tentang tubuh tinggi tegap, postur atletis terbalut setelan jas mahal, atau garis wajah bagai percampuran berbagai ras. Tidak dengan semua itu.

Namun mata itu, berkilat dalam gelap, menusuk, bagai tengah menyimpan sesuatu yang berat. Juga surai merah menyalanya, begitu indah terbelai udara.

Bahkan ketika sosoknya telah menghilang bersamaan dengan laju sebuah mobil, Kuroko masih belum mampu berpaling.

Kuroko sungguh merasa pernah berjumpa, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Kagami menyadari sedikit gelagat tidak awam majikannya. Ia merasa telah lancang namun tetap mengangu lamunan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, nona? Kenal pria tadi?"

Kuroko seketika membuyarkan lamunan. Tidak hendak menoleh, melainkan lanjut berjalan seraya membetulkan letak mantel berbulunya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

...

Saat memasuki bar, Kuroko mendapati dua lelaki tinggi tegap tengah berbicara dengan salah satu pekerja bar. Itu Kazu, penari tiang yang baru bekerja di sini.

Salah satu dari mereka membungkukkan badan beberapa saat, lalu disusul dengan Kazu. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kuroko menunggu pengunjung asing itu pergi sebelum berjalan menghampiri Kazu.

Menyadari seniornya datang, gadis manis itu langsung menghambur ceria menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengulas senyum dan membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat datang, Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai."

Kuroko tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"Datang lebih awal, senpai?" tanya Kazu.

"Aku ingin mengambil barang," jawab Kuroko.

Dengan penuh antusias, Kazu berusaha menawarkan bantuan. "Perlu kuambilkan, senpai?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Oh, siapa dua lelaki tadi?"

"Lelaki mana, senpai? Banyak lelaki di bar ini."

"Yang berbicara denganmu barusan. Dua lelaki berambut biru tua dan kuning," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh, itu," balas Kazu mengangguk-angguk. "Aomine-san dan Kise-san. Mereka ada sedikit keperluan. Tidak begitu penting."

"Begitu," sahut Kuroko. Melihat Kazu terus-menerus mengulas senyum untuknya, ia merespon dengan menyentuk pundak gadis itu. "Aku permisi dulu, ya."

Kazu membungkukkan badan menyaksikan seniornya menghilang ke balik ruangan.

Ruang pribadi Kuroko terletak di bagian paling dalam bar, dibuat seperti itu agar terhindar dari bising tanpa membuat dinding kedap suara. Setiap malam ia di sana, melayani pelanggan yang tidak ada habisnya. Namun kali ini lain. Kuroko tidak menghibur siapapun sebab ia telah disewa selama seminggu penuh oleh seseorang.

Dan beruntung orang itu sedang tidak ada di Jepang sekarang.

Kuroko menoleh ketika pintu ruang pribadinya dibuka tanpa izin. Matanya mengawasi sosok itu, wanita manis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan badan sekecil gadis belia.

Hanya dua orang yang boleh masuk ke ruangannya di luar hal pekerjaan, wanita itu dan Kagami Taiga.

"Malam yang indah, Riko-san."

"Disewa seminggu penuh oleh pelanggan paling tampan dan kaya raya, namun sedikitpun tidak disentuh. Malang sekali nasib anakku ini."

Aida Riko dengan setelan gaun mini kasual, berjalan menghampiri Kuroko setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat.

Wanita itu melihat Kuroko duduk di depan meja rias, tengah merapikan surai biru langitnya.

Aida mendekat, mendaratkan bokongnya di pinggir meja rias besar.

"Apa Nash juga memintamu memanjangkan rambut?"

Kuroko tengah mematut diri lewat pantulan kaca ketika Aida Riko menyentuk rambutnya.

"Kontraknya seminggu, kala itu bertepatan dengan hari aku bercukur. Jadilah seperti ini. Dia memang begitu ingin melihat rambutku panjang."

"Kenapa tidak dipanjangkan sekalian?" tanya Aida. Matanya meneliti alat-alat kecantikan yang teratur rapi di meja rias sahabatnya. "Kau akan jadi sangat cantik."

"Aku laki-laki, Riko-san," jawab Kuroko lugas.

"Laki-laki yang setiap malam riasannya seperti wanita. Cantinya juga melebihi gadis-gadis belia."

Mendengarnya, Kuroko memasang wajah bersungut-sungut.

Aida Riko langsung tergelak. Lelaki manis ini paling tidak suka disindir.

"Maaf-maaf. Maksudku, cantik sebab tuntutan pekerjaan."

Untuk itu, Kuroko tambah semakin kesal.

"Bukan mauku memiliki wajah seperti ini."

Aida memandangi kembali wajah sahabatnya. Dengan wajah seperti itu, Kuroko Tetsuya pantas menyandang nama sebagai penghibur kelas atas paling cantik.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa disamakan dengan pelacur-pelacur kebanyakan, sebab Aida Riko telah menetapkan standar tersendiri untuk para pelanggan. Hanya lelaki terbaik dengan tampang terbaik, status sosial terbaik, jabatan terbaik, dan harga terbaik yang bisa memesannya.

Namun rata-rata dari mereka sudah sangat cukup puas setelah menyaksikan Kuroko menari di atas tiang, dengan atau tanpa pakaian. Memang, harus ia akui, pada momen itulah sahabatnya akan menjelma menjadi seorang dewi. Padahal lelaki-lelaki itu telah membayar dengan sangat mahal.

Kuroko Tetsuya seperti telah dianugarahi seluruh rupa kecantikan yang ada. Indah, anggun, manis, elegan, mewah, berharga, langka. Jika tidak mengenal secara dekat, Aida yakin siapapun akan menyangka Kuroko adalah wanita.

Untuk itu ia begitu ketat menyeleksi pelanggan yang akan menjamah tubuh malaikatnya nanti. Menyuruh agar tidak sembarangan berteman, memakai pakaian tertutup jika ke luar rumah, memberikan penjaga terpercaya. Karena jika tidak begitu, akan banyak sekali hal-hal berbahaya yang menanti dirinya.

Sejak lima belas tahun silam ketika mengenal Kuroko, tidak terhitung kasus penculikan dan rencana pemerkosaan berlarian mengincar dirinya. Para lelaki kurang iman yang begitu ingin mempersunting Kuroko adalah motif paling sering ia temui, terlepas dari apapun jenis kelamin yang dimiliki sahabatnya.

Mereka adalah golongan teratas, pengusaha kaya raya dengan iming-iming sejuta warna. Sangat menyulitkan Aida untuk membereskannya. Ketika telah tersandung pihak kepolisian, mereka akan membayar dengan jumlah banyak agar bisa terlepas. Orang-orang seperti itu yang kerap datang silih berganti tiada henti.

Aida bangun dari posisinya, mendekati Kuroko yang tengah memulas gincu di bibir.

Aida menyentuh surai lembut itu, telah lebih panjang dari biasanya. Kuroko sangat tidak suka rambut panjang, namun lelaki itu tahu profesionalitas. Ini adalah permintaan pelanggannya.

"Sangat jarang rambutmu panjang seperti ini. Boleh kuhias, ya?"

Kuroko menatap Aida lewat pantulan kaca. "Tidak."

Dengan Aida sigap mengambil sisir bulat dan beberapa hiasan rambut. Jika Kuroko menjawab seperti itu, berarti telah mempersilakan. Karena jika menolak, lelaki manis itu pasti telah menepis tangannya.

Kuroko hanya diam mengamati Aida yang sedang menikmati pekerjaan barunya. Bunga-bunga kecil dan permata mulai ditanami di rambutnya. Jika kurang suka, maka Aida akan melepas hiasan-hiasan rambut itu dan kembali memasang yang baru. Terus seperti itu sambil bersenandung ria.

"Sepertinya kau begitu bahagia malam ini, Riko-san."

"Benarkah?" jawab Aida tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tampak seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ada kabar bahagia apa?"

"Um, tidak ada. Aku hanya berencana menemui seseorang besok."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Aida menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mata bulat wanita itu tampak melayang, air wajahnya menunjukkan guratan bahagia. Sedetik mengulas senyum tipis, lalu lanjut menghias rambut Kuroko.

"Teman lama. Dia adalah fotografer ternama yang kebetulan mendapat pekerjaan di Jepang. Lalu tanpa sengaja kami bertemu, dan dia mengajakku bertemu besok. Klise sekali."

Kuroko mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Apa dia seseorang yang penting bagimu?"

Aida menyuguhkan sorot mata teduh dan senyuman tipis. "Dia cinta pertamaku."

Kuroko memerhatikan riasan cantik di rambutnya. Bunga-bunga kecil dan perhiasan berbentuk rantai permata panjang dijepit di sisi kiri, membentang jatuh seperti untaian mutiara.

Rambutnya dihias begitu cantik dan anggun. Penuh warna, seperti suasana hati periasnya.

"Kau tampak begitu bahagia, Riko-san."

Aida melirik Kuroko lewat pantulan cermin. "Benarkah terlihat seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya suka ketika berada di sisinya. Terasa hangat, seperti telah menemukan tempat kembali."

Aida meletakkan kembali kotak perhiasan ke atas meja rias. Memandang puas pada hasil karyanya.

"Seindah apapun sebuah tempat, bahkan jika itu surga sekalipun, jika bukan rumah sendiri maka tidak akan terasa menyenangkan."

Tersisa satu sentuhan. Aida mengambil sepasang anting-anting berlian biru jernih dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko.

"Namun jika itu adalah tempat kembali, seburuk apapun bentuknya, akan terasa sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Bukankah begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya sayang?"

Cermin besar itu tengah menyuguhkan pantulan sosok bertubuh mungil dengan kulit sepucat kapas, mantel bulu senada dengan surainya, dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil dan permata yang indah. Terpoles sedikit riasan, memperjelas kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Dari luar, Kuroko Tetsuya memang tampak seperti bidadari surga.

Aida Riko menikmati hasil karyanya dengan senyuman puas.

"Selesai."

Sedangkan Kuroko, hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah datar. Bukan tidak suka, ia hanya tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Aida menyentuh pundak Kuroko dengan kedua tangan, sedikit membungkuk demi menyamai tinggi lelaki manis ini di depannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku laki-laki."

Aida tergelak mendengarnya.

"Aku keluar dulu, ya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

Aida hendak beranjak keluar ruangan ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aida.

Kuroko meraih anting-anting permata yang teruntai di daun telinganya. Melepas, dan membawa benda itu ke hadapan matanya. Sebuah berlian biru yang cantik.

"Sampai sekarang, aku tidak memiliki tempat kembali."

Aida Riko tersenyum lembut. "Bukan tidak, tapi belum"

Pipi pucatnya disentuh sebuah tangan mungil, Aida Riko memandang dengan sorot mata lembut.

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukannya."

...

Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk. Terakhir kali ia masuk ke sini ketika ibunya meninggal. Itu sudah dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kalau bisa, sampai mati Akashi tidak mau menginjakkan kaki lagi ke rumah ini.

Langkahnya disambut puluhan pelayan yang telah berbaris sepanjang jalan masuk. Mereka menunduk dengan takzim. Semua tampak memuakkan, karena sikap sempurna itu adalah hasil didikan ayahnya.

Rumah tua ini adalah istana termewah pada zamannya, kini menyisakan tempat besar penuh barang-barang antik kelas atas. Dingin dan tidak tersentuh, persis seperti pemiliknya. Setiap hari dibersihkan dengan baik, namun Akashi melihat semua yang ada tampak kotor dan hina.

Sang ayah telah menunggu di ruang utama. Tempat yang dulu dipakai lelaki tua itu untuk menyerahkan seluruh bisnis keluarga padanya. Atau lebih tepat, mengukir masa depannya dengan begitu kejam.

Akashi masuk tanpa mengucap apapun. Lelaki tua itu mahfum, memutar kursi menghadap putra semata wayangnya.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, Seijuurou."

"Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup, Masaomi."

Tukar salam yang begitu manis. Masaomi menyunginggkan senyum.

"Kudengar perusahaan berkembang pesat. Kau menjadi _CEO_ termuda dan tersukses saat ini. Suka dengan posisi barumu?"

Akashi menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak lebih baik jika kau masih ada di dunia ini."

Masaomi tersenyum. Putranya tidak pernah berubah.

"Langsung saja, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Masaomi memandangi putranya yang berdiri tengah membelakangi pintu. Tatapan mata itu begitu dingin, menembus jarak mereka yang tidak dekat.

"Duduklah."

"Aku benci tempat ini. Setelah kau bicara, aku akan keluar."

Sifat keras kepala Masaomi diturunkan secara penuh pada putra satu-satunya. Ia tahu betul bujukan apapun tidak akan bisa mengenai pertahanan itu. Satu-satunya jalan memang berterus terang

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan langsung. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Satsuki?"

Akashi sudah menduga lelaki tua itu akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Buruk seperti biasa."

"Dia pulang ke Jepang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku berniat memajukan tanggal pernikahan kalian," ujar Masaomi.

"Jika kau lakukan, maka aku akan keluar dari keluarga Akashi."

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Masaomi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menikahi siapapun."

"Lalu apa kau akan hidup seorang diri? Kau harus memiliki keturunan untuk mewarisi bisnismu nanti."

"Aku berhak memilih siapa yang akan kunikahi nanti. Tidak ada di tangan siapapun, tidak juga di tanganmu," balas Akashi.

Masaomi menyandarkan tubuhnya, memandang Akashi dengan tenang.

"Siapa gadis itu."

Akashi terkejut. Ia tidak mengira Masaomi akan bertanya seperti itu dengan begitu cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku," balas Masaomi cepat. "Karena siapapun yang akan masuk ke keluarga ini, haruslah orang yang tepat."

"Aku bisa membangun perusahaan minyak seratus kali lebih besar dari milik keluarga Satsuki."

"Untuk kemampuanmu itu, aku mengakuinya. Tapi ini bukan hanya masalah perusahaan. Satsuki adalah gadis terbaik, dia pantas menyandang nama keluarga Akashi."

"Ambillah gelandangan di luar sana. Anggap itu aku dan sila nikahkan dengan Momoi Satsuki. Sama saja, bukan?"

"Seijuurou!"

"Dengarkan aku," balas Seijuurou. Matanya memandang Masaomi penuh kebencian. "Kau boleh menjadikanku boneka dalam bisnis keluarga. Namun ketahuilan bahwa sekarang aku yang mengendalikan bisnis ini dan kau tidak punya kendali apa-apa. Termasuk untuk kehidupan pribadiku."

Akashi hendak melenggangkan kakinya keluar ketika lelaki tua itu memecah keheningan di telinganya dengan suara mencekam.

"Bawa gadis itu kemari."

Akashi menolehkan tanpa berbalik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan menilai calon istrimu nanti. Bawa gadis itu, maka akan kupertimbangkan tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Satsuki."

Akashi merasakan sebuah ruang hampa menyentuh ujung telapak kakinya, membuat ia lengah dan terhisap masuk dalam kegelapan. Dunia di sekitarnya serasa bergoyang, semua terasa membayang dan semu.

Mewujudkan perintah Masaomi adalah mustahil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi berjumpa dengan Kristal semenjak itu.

Ini terasa semakin memojokkan. Beban berat itu semakin memenuhi rongga hatinya yang rapuh, membuat hampir musnah dan hancur. Hasrat menggebu-gebu untuk mencari, tidak diiringi dengan hasil apapun. Akashi merasa tengah berjuang seorang diri dalam hujatan alam semesta yang ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan Kristal.

Itu sangat-sangat mengikis pertahanannya.

Akashi ingin meninggalkan tempat ini secepat yang ia bisa, membuat mobilnya melaju seolah-olah akan membelah jalan.

Ia sudah tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi. Akashi sudah menebar banyak tali, tidak ada satupun yang dapat mencapai pujaan hati. Ia telah banyak melepas bayangan, namun tidak satupun di antara mereka yang mampu menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Ini adalah putaran takdir, mempermainkan siapapun yang mendamba tanpa akal. Namun, Akashi lebih memilih untuk tidak waras, sebab mencintai adalah keputusan untuk meninggalkan seluruh kewarasan yang ada.

...

Siapapun pasti akan merasa iba pada benda elektrik tipis itu. Menyala namun diabaikan karena kehadiran satu makhluk yang mengalahkan eksistensinya.

Kuroko memang selalu menyalakan televisi walau tidak pernah menyaksikan acaranya. Ia suka gemuruh benda tipis itu di pagi hari.

Kuroko memiliki peliharaan. Satu anak anjing kecil yang lincah, berbulu lembut dan manis, bahkan mentari pagi amat gemar menggoda. Hewan lucu itu kini tengah duduk menghadap mangkuk makannya, menunggu sang majikan selesai memasak.

Kuroko menoleh ketika mendengar anjing kecil itu memanggil-manggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nigou, aku ingin mengikat rambut."

Anjing manis itu turun dari kursi dan mengikuti Kuroko yang tengah mengikat rambut. Ekornya mungilnya bergoyang-goyang riang.

Melihatnya membuat Kuroko senyum. Ia mengambil anjing itu dan mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Tapi rambut ini akan menggangu sarapan kita nanti. Jadi aku harus mengikatnya dulu."

Nigou menyalak dengan suara yang lucu.

"Mari makan."

Alih-alih makan, Kuroko justru sibuk dengan ikatan rambutnya. Berkali-kali ia melepas mengikat mencari posisi ternyaman. Namun tetap risi juga.

Ia memang benci rambut panjang.

"Harus segera dipangkas sebelum aku berubah jadi gila."

Kuroko menghela napas kesal.

"Namun kontrakku dengan Nash-kun belum berakhir."

Lelaki blonde yang _menyewa_ dirinya selama seminggu penuh hanya demi melihat ia memakai gaun dengan surai panjang. Kuroko tidak diizinkan memotong rambut selama masa kontrak. Akan tetapi enam hari telah berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak kunjung pulang ke Jepang.

"Sebenarnya jika kupotong rambut ini, Nash-kun tidak akan bisa melihat."

Namun Kuroko profesional. Kemauan pelanggan adalah nomor satu, apapun perintahnya akan ia turuti.

"Tapi, kan, Nash-kun masih sibuk dengan perusahaannya."

Kuroko menghela napas frustasi. Tubuhnya menyerah pada meja dengan posisi wajah mencium serbet makan.

"Bisa saja lelaki itu mendadak ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Kuroko mengangkat tubuh malas-malas. Ia menyerah, lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapan dulu, baru memikirkan rencana nanti. Belum genap dua suapan masuk ke mulut ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Pesan masuk. Kuroko membukanya dengan satu tangan.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang langsung mengubah air wajah muram Kuroko menjadi berbinar-binar. Dengan mulut tersumpal nasi, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

Kuroko menyambar gelas susu dalam satu tegukan. Setelah memastikan seluruh nasi dalam mulutnya tertelan, segera ia membuat panggilan di ponselnya.

Satu panggilan terjawab. Sebuah suara jauh di sana menyapa dengan manis.

"Riko-san, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

" _Di bar. Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin potong rambut."

" _Potong rambut? Benarkah itu?Kalau begitu semari saja. Kebetulan urusanku sudah selesai."_

"Baiklah. Setelah bersih-bersih dan mandi, aku akan ke sana."

Panggilan terputus. Kuroko sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri dan langsung berlarian ke dapur. Mencuci piring dan bersih-bersih kecil.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko bersenandung begitu riang. Dalam benaknya masih terlintas pesan singkat yang menyapa ponselnya barusan ini. Dalam hati ia begitu bersyukur memiliki pelanggan tetap sebaik Nash Gold.

Isi pesan lelaki berambut pirang itu adalah:

 _Aku baru bisa pulang ke jepang minggu depan.  
Maafkan aku telah mengacaukan rencana kencan kita, sayang._

...

Belum genap satu jam kamar ini dibersihkan dan sekarang telah menjelma menjadi taman bermain Nigou. Puluhan kotak perhiasan tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka di lantai. Kalung, gelang, anting-anting belian itu tampak berharga lagi. Semua campur aduk berantakan. Bahkan berkali-kali ikut terinjak

"Kemana. Kemana."

Kuroko yang telah selesai menata diri mendadak kelabakan ketika mendapati kalung kristal kesayangannya tidak berada di tempat. Itu membuat Kuroko harus membongkar seluruh lemari-lemari tempat ia menyimpan perhiasan. Sekarang kamar luas ini telah menjadi seperti lautan berlian.

"Ya tuhan. Tidak mungkin hilang, kan."

Kalung itu bukan pemberian dari para pelanggan, bukan juga dari hasil kerjanya. Kalung itu lain, dan ia tidak bisa bepergian tanpanya.

Seluruh lemari serta kotak perhiasan telah ia bongkar, bahkan Kuroko juga telah mencari ke kamar yang lain. Namun kalung kristal itu tidak kunjung ditemukan.

Kuroko meraih ponselnya, mencari nama kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi.

Satu panggilan terjawab. Aida Riko mengucap salam padanya.

"Riko-san. Maaf, aku sepertinya tidak bisa kesana. Kalungku hilang."

...

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Akashi melirik Aomine tanpa minat. Sekejap kemudian kembali menekuri gelas kopi yang sudah mendingin.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada."

Sudah lama Aomine mengetahui hal ini. Lelaki itu secara diam-diam menjelajah Jepang seorang diri, dengan anak buah yang tersebar bagai ribuan serabut akar.

Akan tetapi serabut akar itu berbalik meracuni pemiliknya. Menghisap hal-hal penting, membuat bagai kehilangan separuh nyawa. Bukan hasil yang di dapat, melainkan kesengsaraan batin yang kian membesar.

Begitulah Akashi. Sebagai orang terdekat, Aomine bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia.

Pujaan hati merenggut hasrat terhadap dunia, cinta sejati telah menghisap seluruh nyawa. Akashi bagai mayat hidup yang bergerak dengan sisa-sisa harapan, mencari jejak kenangan di dalam lautan keputusasaan.

Sebagai sahabat, Aomine merasa kesal sekaligus sedih. Walau telah berjanji akan terus membantu pencarian Akashi, namun hati kecil ini tetap tidak bisa diingkari. Ia memang berharap Kristal tidak ada, entah bagaimana membuktikannya.

Aomine teringat satu pesan yang ia terima dari mendiang kakenya dulu. Pesan itu selalu ia pakai dalam keadaan apapun.

 _Jika sebuah perasaan telah mengubah duniamu menjadi neraka, maka tinggalkan. Kau bukan budak cinta._

Aomine juga ingin menyampaikan pesan itu pada Akashi.

"Kise sedang mengumpulkan data-data. Dia punya banyak kenalan yang berprofesi sebagai manajer bar. Kutaksir itu akan sangat membantu."

Akashi menganggapi hanya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun mencari dan tidak kunjung bertemu, apa kau tidak memiliki jalan lain?"

Akashi membalas tatapan sahabatnya.

"Jalan apa?"

"Jalan seperti," balas Aomine mengantung. Ia ingin berujar namun mulut ini serasa mati rasa. Satu kata, yang berkali-kali ada dalam benaknya.

 _Melupakannya_. Itu yang ingin Aomine ucapkan.

"Tidak, lupakan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Akashi kembali ke aktivitas kesukaannya. Menekuri gelas kopi yang mendingin.

"Aku heran, begitu lama mencari namun tetap menemukan. Sebenarnya apa yang bawahanmu itu lakukan?"

Tanpa mengubah posisi, Akashi menanggapi dengan wajah letih.

"Mereka bergerak atas perintahku."

"Kau memerintahkan apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Cari seorang gadis berambut biru langit, panjang, dengan paras secantik kristal."

Mendengar itu Aomine hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Akashi memang sudah gila. Jepang begitu luas, begitu banyak penduduk berjenis kelamin wanita. Mencari seseorang di negara sepadat ini tanpa diiringi strategi adalah hal sia-sia.

Akashi adalah makhluk paling jenius yang pernah Aomine temui seumur hidup. Melihat kecerobohan dalam pencariannya itu, Aomine yakin ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Ia tarik kesimpulan: Akashi Seijuurou sudah gelap mata.

Namun Aomine pikir-pikir sebelum berujar. Tidak sampai hati ia melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

"Lalu? Apa mereka telah menemukan petunjuk?"

Akashi menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa. Iris merah itu menyorot dengan kelelahan yang besar, mengambang pada dinginnya angin sore.

"Ada begitu banyak gadis cantik di negara ini, semua potretnya diserahkan padaku. Mereka cantik, indah, menawan. Namun tidak seujung kukupun dari mereka menyerupai Kristal."

Aomine bisa merasakannya. Itu adalah sorot mata penuh keputusasaan, meminta untuk dibebaskan dari jeratan takdir.

"Bukan tidak mungkin Kristal telah berhenti menjadi penari."

Aomine mengangguk-angguk. "Betul. Bisa saja gadis itu tidak lagi menari."

"Namun semakin aku mencari, informasi itu kian menghilang. Seperti kabut pagi hari, ketika mentari meninggi seolah-olah memberi cahaya pada kegelapan, kabut itu justru menghilang. Meninggalkanku sendirian."

Akashi melanjutkan, "Aku ingin percaya, dia bukan kabut pagi, dia adalah Kristal. Yang indah, langka, mahal, berharga, dan keras rupanya. Namun dengan pikiran seperti itupun, aku masih tidak mampu menemukannya."

"Gadis itu bukan Kristal. Namun kau yang telah menamainya."

Akashi mengernyitkan alis, membalas tatapan Aomine meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kristal adalah bagian dari hidupmu. Dan gadis itu secara kebetulan menduduki tempat itu, membuat dirinya menjadi Kristal," jawab Aomine.

"Kau mau mengatakan Kristal sosok yang tidak nyata?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," jawab Aomine cepat. "Namun Akashi, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang dirinya? Apa dia tahu kalau dirirnya telah diklaim sebagai Kristal? Sosok yang telah menjadi sandaran hidup seseorang?

Akashi menarik napas dalam. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang mendengarkan.

"Kristal dalam hidupmu bukan sebagai sosok, melainkan sandaran. Alasan untuk hidup, tempat kembali. Gadis itu kebetulan memenuhi kriteriamu, memesona hatimu, membuatmu jatuh cinta. Selama puluhan tahun tidak kunjung menemukan pengganti yang serupa dengan kristal, dan tetap bertahan pada dirinya."

Aomine memandang jauh ke dalam mata Akashi. Berharap maksud baiknya tersampaikan.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan itu? Kau tidak mencintai gadis itu. Kau mencintainya karena kristal. Kau yang tidak lagi menemukan keberadaan kristal, adalah tanda bahwa kristal tidak nyata. Kristal hanya sebuah posisi, kapanpun bisa kau ganti."

Aomine melanjutkan, "Akashi, sebagai kepala kepolisian, aku akan bertanggung jawab membantu pencarianmu. Dan sebagai sahabat, aku akan menyarankan ini: lupakan gadis itu. Cari pengganti yang baru, isi posisi Kristal sebagai sandaran hidupmu dengan gadis lain. Lihatlah realita, gadis itu tidak nyata."

Akashi mendengar itu. Semuanya. Yang Aomine katakan, Akashi mendengar semuanya.

"Jika kau menginginkan bantuan lebih, aku, Kise, akan selalu ada untukmu. Dan jika kau berubah pikiran, cari aku. Aku memiliki banyak kenalan wanita, yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Kristalmu itu."

Bukan Akashi tidak mengerti. Jauh sebelum Aomine mengucapkan itu, ia telah lebih dulu memikirkannya. Namun, ini perihal masalah lain.

Aomine bangkit dari sofanya. Meninggalkan Akashi sendirian. "Aku masih ada urusan di kantor. Aku duluan."

Nyata atau tidak, ada atau tidak, ia akan terus mempertahankan itu. Akashi tidak menginginkan lain. Aomine salah, ia jatuh cinta bukan sebab posisi Kristal, namun karena gadis itu adalah satu-satunya Kristal dalam hidupnya.

...

 _Area A1 gagal menemukan target  
Area A2 gagal menemukan target  
Area A3 gagal menemukan target  
Area A4 gagal menemukan target  
Area A5 gagal menemukan target  
Area A6 gagal menemukan target  
Area A7 gagal menemukan target  
Area A8 gagal menemukan target  
Area A9 gagal menemukan target  
Area A10 gagal menemukan target_

Ponsel Akashi terus-menerus menyuarakan notifikasi dari aplikasi yang sama. Pencarian gelombang ke-xxxx, gagal. Bayangan-bayangan itu belum juga menemukan Kristal.

Akashi mengabaikan benda tipis itu. Hal ini kerap terjadi, bahkan ia sudah bisa menduganya. Pencarian Kristal akan selalu membuahkan kegagalan.

Matanya menerawang pada luas langit yang tidak terbatas, menikmati kesenyapan taman ini.

Akashi mulai berpikir para bawahannya mungkin juga sudah lelah mencari. Kristal memang tidak bisa ditemukan. Atau dengan pemikiran seperti itu, membuat kinerja mereka tidak maksimal dan akhirnya semua sia-sia belaka.

Dahan pohon bersiul riuh hanya meninggalkan sepi. Ringkih ayunan yang berderit-derit, menambah suram sore ini. Taman begitu banjir matahari, namun hanya dingin yang dirasakan Akashi.

Semua menjadi hampa. Dunianya hanya berberkas hitam dan putih.

 _Akan tetapi Akashi, coba lihat titik itu. Dia begitu kecil, hidup, bernapas, menunggumu kembali._

Akashi mendengar sebuah suara yang mengalir dalam benaknya. Begitu nyata, entah datang dari mana.

 _Akashi lihatlah lagi. Titik itu mendekat, ingin menjumpaimu._

Dirinya merasa telah diisi oleh sosok lain. Suara itu begitu mendominasi. Namun Akashi mengakui, titik kecil hitam di sana memang makin mendekat. Hampir terlihat dengan jelas.

Matanya memandang kosong ke depan, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Benar, dia mendekat."

 _Akashi dengar. Titik itu berbicara padamu._

Akashi memasang telinganya telinga.

"Benar, dia berbicara."

Akashi merasa mulutnya membuka tanpa suara, menyuarakan sesuatu tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Lupakan gadis itu."

 _Akashi, dia menyuruh untuk melupakan apa?_

Ia tidak tahu. Namun Akashi bisa memahaminya.

"Gadis itu hanya sosok yang mengisi posisi Kristal dama hidupmu. Kapanpun kau bisa mencari penggantinya."

 _Akashi, jangan dengarkan titik itu. Dia berdusta._

"Kristal sudah menjadi sandaran hidupmu, tempat kembali. Gadis itu hanya sebuah wadah, kau bisa mencari yang baru."

Suara itu tidak lagi terdengar. Berganti dengan sebuah titik hitam, meluas dan membuka semua kenyataan yang ada.

Untuk sekian lama dalam pencarian ini, Akashi sudah mampu membuka mata. Ia berhasil keluar dari kegelapan yang menghisap, ketidakbebasan. Akashi sudah tersadar.

"Jika wadah itu hilang, maka yang kau perlukan hanya mencari wadah baru. Seseorang, yang mampu menjadi Kristal dalam hidupmu."

Dunia hitam-putih itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ia telah menemukan realitas baru. Sebuah dunia penuh warna, dengan kenyataan yang telah bisa ia terima.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata terjatuh dari matanya. Namun Akashi mengulas senyum.

"Daiki, kau benar. Gadis itu hanyalah sebuah wadah. Jika hilang, maka aku hanya perlu mencari pengganti yang baru."

...

"Ketemu!"

Mantel biru berbulu yang ia pakai kemarin malam, Kuroko lupa pernah menaruhnya setelah pulang dari bar semalam.

Beruntung mantel ini belum disita pembantu rumahnya untuk dicuci. Dan beruntung pula ia masih mengingatnya. Karena kalung kristal ini begitu berharga.

Dengan begini acara penting yang sempat tertunda bisa dilanjutkan. Kuroko sudah tidak peduli dengan dandanannya yang berantakan.. Ia siap menghubungi Kagami Taiga untuk meminta dijemput, berangkat menuju bar. Meminta Aida Riko untuk memangkas rambutnya.

...

Lanskap biru di atasnya tidak pernah gagal membuat Akashi terpesona. Angin menghempaskan imajinasi tangan pelukis, mengukir garis awan yang penuh lika-liku indah. Burung-burung melayang tinggi, menyapa kembali mentari.

Pada sebuah kursi taman yang renta, Akashi duduk di sana. Seorang diri, menyaksikan sinar mentari perlahan menelan wajahnya.

Sebuah aroma manis menyusup ke dalam rongga hidung, menghempaskan sensasi familier. Tidak, itu bukan parfum. Akashi seperti kenal, wangi yang pernah ia baui sebelumnya.

Ketika hampir saja mengingat, sebuah sosok telah lebih menutupi pandanganya. Langit tidak lagi silau, seakan-akan terhisap oleh sebuah kemilau yang jauh lebih besar.

Dia sosok permata, nyaris sempurna, gadis yang sempat dikira sebagai Kristal.

"Apa yang tuan lakukan di sore yang begitu panas ini?"

Akashi tidak menyahut. Matanya bergulir meneliti paras gadis ini dalam balutan gaun merah. Panjang busana itu tidak mampu menutupi kemulusan kulit pemiliknya.

Gadis itu berdiri memunggungi sinar matahari agar tidak lagi mengenai lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia melihat dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Kazu melihat tetes-tetes peluh membanjiri tubuh Akashi. Ia mengambil serbet dari dalam tasnya, membersihkan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis lelaki itu.

Akashi tidak merasakan apapun ketika selembar kain menyentuh wajahnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Pikirannya penuh dengan gadis itu.

"Kau begitu cantik."

Ucapan itu rerfleks terucap tanpa aling-aling.

Itu adalah pujian pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk seorang gadis, selain Kristal. Akashi sungguh tidak bisa menyangkanya.

Kazu begitu terkejut hingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Gadis cantik itu menunduk, tersenyum malu-malu kepada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

Akashi memandang dalam diam. Sangat dalam, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tuan tengah menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kazu.

Iris mata kelam yang begitu jernih, ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana. Berkas cahaya hangat menyentuh kulit lembut, bersinar seputih awan. Gadis itu cantik, Akashi terpesona.

"Betul. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Menunggu siapa, tuan?"

Akashi tidak melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Kau."

Belum sempat Kazu terkejut, Akashi telah lebih dulu menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Merasakan setiap bukur daging lembut yang menindih pahanya.

Kazu pasrah ketika bibirnya dilumat dengan penuh napsu, mengecap lidahnya bagai orang kelaparan.

Akashi tidak mempedulikan keadaan taman ini, ia bahkan memperdekat tengkuk gadis itu demi ciuman lebih dalam. Tubuh indah Kazu menjadi pelampiasan tangannya yang gatal. Membelai dan meremas apapun dapat diraih.

Ketika sebuah pautan panjang terlepas, menyisakan seutas benang saliva panjang. Kazu melenguh dengan wajah memerah. Tubuhnya masih diremas-remas.

"Siapa namamu."

Gadis itu masih kehilangan banyak napas, berusaha menjawab dengan terengah-engah. "Kazu."

Akashi kembali melahap bibir lembut di hadapannya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis itu menyecap udara.

Kazu membalas rengkuhan Akashi, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki itu.

Pandangan Akashi tertutup oleh kabut napsu. Apapun yang bisa raih, akan ia remas-remas penuh gairah. Si gadis hanya mampu mendesah tanpa berniat menutup-nutupi.

Akashi semakin beringas. Sebelah tangannya menyingkap gaun pendek gadis itu. Meraba-raba bagian paling sensitif di sana.

Kazu melenguh, menahan tangan Akashi untuk menarik turun celana dalamnya.

Dengan tersengal-sengal, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Akashi.

"Bar tempatku bekerja buka saat malam hari. Kudengar atasanku telah pulang, kita bisa pergi ke sana jika tuan mau."

Akashi membalas dengan sebuah ciuman yang lebih panas. Saliva mengalir dari setiap sudut bibir mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan Kazu, kau adalah Kristalku yang baru."

...

Kuroko tetap menyuruh Kagami menyetir dengan cepat walau Aida Riko memberitahunya bahwa wanita itu telah pulang.

Rambut panjang ini begitu menganggu, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Kuroko akan memangkasnya sendiri.

Kota selalu ceria walau mentari menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Bangunan-bangunan mewah klasik yang dulu begitu ia sukai, kini berganti dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Begitu dingin dan asing. Membuatnya merasa terpencil.

Kuroko menyentuh dadanya, ada yang tidak berubah. Perasaan ini, tetap memenuhi hatinya sedari dulu. Sesak dan tidak menyiksa. Bagai terperangkap dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa jalan keluar, selamanya tidak akan pernah bebas.

Kuroko teringat ketika mendapat pelanggan pertamanya. Di kota ini, ia dibawa oleh sebuah mobil mewah, untuk menjadi pemuas napsu seseorang.

Kala itu ia begitu takut. Ingin meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Orang yang memandangnya dengan tulus, murni, tanpa gairah menjijikan.

Namun sosok itu telah menghilang. Ia hanya pernah bertemu sekali, sampai sekarang tidak pernah lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko tidak pernah menemui tatapan yang sama. Mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh damba, cinta mulia.

"Kita telah sampai, Nona."

Kuroko turun dari mobil. Berjalan memasuki bar tanpa menunggu asisten pribadinya. Ia bergegas ingin memangkas rambut sendiri.

Hanya buka pada malam hari membuat bar ini begitu sepi. Belum sempat Kuroko menyalakan lampu ketika mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari dalam.

Kuroko menajamkan pendengaran. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menyalakan lampu, demi mendengar suara itu. Seorang wanita dengan desahan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Suara itu semakin membesar. Kuroko yakin tidak salah dengar, itu suara pasangan yang tengah bercita.

 _Tapi siapa yang bercinta di dalam bar ini?_

Kuroko seperti pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat.

Kuroko ingin memastikan. Suara itu berada di dalam ruang gelap di sana. Ia baru ingin mendekat ketika teriakan Kagami memecah konsentrasinya.

"Tidak! Kau dilarang masuk, pak tua!"

Kagami berteriak diiringi oleh suara lelaki tua yang asing. Tampaknya ada lelaki tua itu menerobos ingin masuk.

Kuroko sudah tahu tanpa melihat sekalipun. Itu adalah pelanggan yang _kebelet_ ingin memesan dirinya diwaktu-waktu bukan jam kerja. Dan jelas ia tidak akan menerima pelanggan seperti itu.

Ini adalah waktu berharganya untuk memangkas rambut. Tidak sesiapapun boleh menganggu.

"Arrgh, sial! Pak tua, tunggu!"

Kagami mengejar seorang lelaki tua yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam bar. Tubuh renta itu tertelan gelap, Kuroko menyalakan lampu untuk melihar wajahnya.

Seorang lelaki tua yang hampir kehabisan napas, tampak renta bagai telah kehilangan separuh nyawa. Namun tetap berusaha berlari ke arahnya.

Kuroko memandang Kagami, meminta penjelasan.

"Mohon maaf, nona. Pak tua ini begitu bersikeras ingin masuk. Aku tidak kuasa untuk menghajarnya."

Lelaki tua itu berhasil menjumpai Kuroko. Hampir mendekat dan Kagami langsung menarik tubuh rentanya. Bersiap-siap untuk menghajar.

"Tidak, Kagami-kun. Biarkan lelaki tua itu."

Kagami yang mendengar seketika langsung melongo."Maaf, Nona?"

Kuroko sedikit menyingkap mantel berbulunya yang panjang, berjongkok demi menyamai lelaki tua yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Ada perlu denganku, pak tua?"

Lelaki tua itu dengan tangan gemetar mengeluarkan dompetnya. Menarik selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ambillah cek ini. Tulis berapapun yang kau mau. Namun sangat kumohon, menarilah untukku."

Kuroko melirik kertas itu tanpa minat, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, pak tua?"

"Menarilah, di tiang itu. Sedikit saja, kumohon," balasnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Dengan cek itu, kau bahkan bisa memakaiku semalam penuh, pak tua."

"Tidak, tidak." Lelaki tua itu menggeleng-geleng lemah. "Aku sudah begitu tua. Tidak lagi sanggup untuk menidurimu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu menari sebelum ajal menjemput."

Mendengarnya, Kuroko sampai membelalakkan mata.

"Aku yakin usiaku tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum melihat tarian indahmu. Kumohon."

Kuroko memindai penampilan lelaki tua di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan mati dengan tenang setelah kau menari untukku."

Tubuh pendek yang begitu kurus, terbungkus pakaian mahal namun tampak suram di tubuh rentanya. Kulit penuh keriput tua, binar mata itu telah pergi dari tempatnya.

Kuroko langsung tahu, umur lelaki tua ini tidak lama lagi.

"Kumohon. Aku tahu ini bukan jam kerjamu. Namun, aku merasa tidak punya banyak waktu. Akan kubayar berapapun juga."

Kagami melihat itu sebagai tipu muslihat pak tua yang kebelet ingin mencicipi kecantikan tubuh majikannya. Ia langsung menyeret paksa lelaki tua itu untuk keluar.

"Lepaskan, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko berdiri. Lelaki tua itu memandang takjub pada sepasang kaki jenjang mulus, terpampang indah di bawah gaun mini. Mantelnya panjang mencium bibir lantai.

Sementara Kagami komat kamit menahan emosi melihat nonanya dilecehkan oleh sepasang mata lelaki tua.

"Berikan lelaki tua ini kursi terbaik. Aku akan menari di tiang itu." Tunjuk Kuroko pada sebuah tiang besi yang berdiri di atas panggung rendah, tidak berjarak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau bersedia menari untukku?" tanya lelaki tua itu penuh harap.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan."

Seperti tengah menyaksikan bidadari surga yang terseyum manis untuknya, lelaki tua itu begitu terkesima. Ia teringat dan langsung meraih kertas cek, menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ini, silakan. Tulislah nominal sebesar apapun yang kau mau," ujar lelaki tua itu.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Menolak secara halus.

"Aku hanya menari untuk dua orang. Pelanggan yang membayar, dan orang yang membutuhkan."

Kuroko mengetuk langkah penuh irama menuju tiang besi di atas panggung. Saat sampai, ia melepas perlahan mantel berbulu, menyusul gaun mininya. Tidak lupa memakai selembar kain putih tembus pandang sebagai pengganti celana dalam yang juga telah ia lepas.

Sebuah tiang besi yang dingin dan kaku. Ketika disentuh, terasa bagai ada penolakan. Itu pantas, sebab ini adalah kali pertama dalam seumur hidup ia menari tidak pada ruang pribadinya.

Pelanggan yang memesan harus melalui serangkai pemeriksaan dan hanya boleh bermain di dalam ruang pribadinya. Karena Kuroko adalah _benda langka_ , tidak boleh sembarang orang yang memakainya.

Terkecuali untuk kali ini. Ia akan membuang semua itu. Menari tanpa bayaran sepeserpun, tidak dalam ruangan khusus, bagai seorang penari tiang biasa.

Demi seorang lelaki tua yang tengah berada di ujung ajalnya.

Ia menyapa tiang dingin itu. Memberi isyarat, memuja, agar mereka bisa bekerja sama. Ketika tangannya merasakan sebuah kehangatan, saat itu ia sudah mulai menari.

Tarian tiang yang Kuroko mainkan berbeda dengan kebanyakan penari lainnya. Saat penari tiang lain berpakaian minim dengan tujuan untuk menggoda, maka ia tidak. Tariannya adalah keindahan, seni, perhiasan, hiburan yang tidak dilihat sebagai hiburan semata.

Pelanggan bebas menentukan permainan apapun sesuai dengan transaksi yang telah disepakati. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka puas hanya dengan melihatnya menari tanpa busana. Lelaki-lelaki itu berkata, ia seperti perhiasan surga. Begitu cantik, menawan, permata yang tidak tersentuh.

Kuroko tidak pernah menari sepenuh hati. Namun untuk kali ini, ia sedikit memakai perasaan. Sebab di salah satu kursi bar, duduk seorang lelaki tua yang tengah menikmati tariannya. Kuroko ingin menjadi penutup bagi kehidupan lelaki tua itu.

Setidaknya, selama belasan tahun menjadi pelacur kelas atas, tariannya pernah sekali berguna bagi hidup seseorang.

...

Jarak ini seakan-akan telah mengecilkan segalanya. Namun ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. Lekuk tubuh dewi bulan, keindahan paras melebihi permata surga, kulit lembut menandingi sutra.

Tidak ada yang berubah, sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika dirasa waktu telah melahap segalanya, sosok itu masih tetap sama. Tidak berubah seperti dua puluh tahun lalu.

Bidadari kecil, kaki-kaki jenjang yang menciumi tiang besi, tidak berubah sejak dulu. Surai biru lembut itu, tampak memendek, namun Akashi masih bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Tepat di ujung sana, di atas sebuah panggung, Kristalnya tengah menari dengan begitu indah.

Kazu menyernyit ketika melihat Akashi tidak lagi menjamah tubuhnya. Diikuti aliran iris merah itu, ia langsung paham apa yang terjadi. Memang seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seniornya.

Akashi merasa seluruh beban dalam kepalanya menguap. Terasa sangat ringan.

"Siapa itu," tanyanya, dengan pandangan sekosong udara.

Kazu menoleh. "Itu? Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Seniorku di bar ini."

Pemandangan surga yang tidak pernah gagal membuat dirinya mati rasa, rela menyerahkan apapun demi kecantikanya. Kristalnya telah kembali—tidak, ia telah menemukannya.

Pencarian dua puluh tahun yang hampir membuat hilang akal, akan berakhir di sini. Dia adalah permata surga, tidak pernah ia temukan yang lain atau serupa. Tidak ada lagi, itu adalah Kristalnya.

Aomine salah. ia tidak mencintai wadah bagi posisi Kristal, namun telah jatuh cinta pada sosok yang begitu cantik bagai kristal. Telah menjadi alasan hidupnya.

"Kau salah, Aomine. Kristal nyata, dan aku sudah menemukannya."

 **TBC**

Next bab bakal mengulas masa lalu Kristal dan tentang 'seseorang' yang sudah mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tulus.

Anw kayaknya saya bakal edit cerita ini nanti. Soalnya saya ngerasa diksi cerita ini kacau banget, sangat berbelok dari genre tulisan saya.

Dan aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mau baca cerita amatir saya ini, terlebih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan reviews ^^

Ini balasannya~

 **micchan maru:** Halo, salam kenal dari penulis amatiran yang mengagumi kecantikan tante Tetsuya xD Makasih banyak, aku memang baru belajar nulis. Makasih banget kalau suka dengan cerita ini, seneng deh bisa buat satu kapal seneng xD ini sudah lanjuuttt... semoga menghibur

 **nasyhiinasy:** Halo, salam kenal... Makasih banyak sudah mau baca dan reviews cerita ini. Tetap dukung KRISTAL, ya xD btw udah lanjuuttt~

 **Chii:** Greget yah kayak mukanya Tetsuya xD btw salam kenal, semoga suka dengan bab ini~

 **Saki:** Boleh saya jujur? SUMPE GUE MELTING BACA REVIEWS KAMU. Omg aku seneng gilaaaaaa xd Duuh, masa ceritaku sebagus itu? Aku masih gak puas sama cerita ini, makanya ada niatan buat edit diksi xD Aku gak tau lagi mau bilang apa, pokoknya **big love for you**. Makasih udah bilang cerita ini bagus, makasih udah bilang cerita ini masterpiece, makasih udah baca dan sempetin ninggalin jejak yang bikin aku bengek xD Pokoknya makasih bangeeettt Saki... Salam kenal, mulai sekarang kita satu aliran, ok? Dan aku memang baru belajar nulis, tulisanku ini masih sangat-sangat sampah sekali wkwkwkwk. anw aku Akkr shippers garis keras, jangan takut kekurangan asupan, follow aja aku terus dan dijamin kenyang tiap hari /eh. Ini dah lanjut, semoga sukaa~ (astaga gue banyak bacod ya)

Masih seperti biasa . Saya penulis amatiran, baru kemarin sore belajar tulis-menulis. Jangan malu-malu untuk mengkritik tulisan saya ^^


End file.
